FF7-KH Limelight
by talinsquall
Summary: Final Fantasy VII Remix. Throw in some Kingdom Hearts kids for flavor. Cid/Vincent, Rufus/Cloud, Past Zack/Sephiroth, Barrett/Tifa, AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Swearing, Past/Future Mpreg


A/N: Got a Chromebook for Christmas. Yay! Had to reformat most of this. Boo! I'm so old. Inspired by Rush's lovely song, "Limelight." Happy New Year! (12/31/17 - Added missing words and tried to make it more readable. Sorry.)

Fandom: Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Final Fantasy 7 Remix. Throw in some Kingdom Hearts kids for flavor.

Pairings: Cid/Vincent, Rufus/Cloud, Past Zack/Sephiroth, Barrett/Tifa

Warnings: AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Swearing, Past/Future Mpreg(Vincent is Sephiroth's Father and Riku's Grandfather in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

 **FF7/KH - Limelight**

(Tiny Bronco - Floating Somewhere Off the Coast)

Cid Highwind whistled to the bright blue sky which matched his eyes. "High maintenance, beautiful, and ya know it. Gonna run this country fool inter the ground with the heartache and love every minute of it."

Tifa Lockheart readjusted her hold on the plane's wing. "Cid, I'm not attracted to you."

Cid granted her an irritated upside-down stare. "Good, 'cause Ah wasn't talkin' to ya. Was speakin' to the future Mr. Valentine-Highwind currently bendin' the other wing to bits."

Vincent Valentine relaxed his panicked grip an inch with an exhale. "Captain Highwind, I am not attracted to you."

Cid executed a full stretch and continued to enjoy the sun's rays. "Yer mouth says no, but yer eyes have been sayin' yes, since y'all ambushed me in mah rocket. 'Course Ah'm waitin' fer you to thaw out a little befer Ah formally propose. Ah am nothing but a gentleman."

Vincent sniffed in dismissal. "Gentleman? Country fool, indeed, with no future ambition, except for a one-way ticket to space. I did not leave my coffin to waste the rest of my life on a misogynistic asshole I just met an hour ago."

Cid roused himself enough to hold one finger in the air, followed quickly by another. "One, Ah don't hate women. Ah hate Shera, the soul-sucking vampire. Big difference. Two, Ah may not have a job, but Ah still have Shinra Gold Standard Health Benefits and a million gil life insurance policy, which before mentioned Shera can't wait to cash in when this pilot finally kicks it. Did yer pretty face honestly believe the broad has been squattin' in mah house fer years out of love and loyalty? The sharpshooter may be awake, but the Turk's asleep."

This revelation actually made Vincent raise his head. "You fibber. I may have been asleep for thirty years, but Gold Standard was for the President, Vice-President, and the Director of the Turks never for the underlings."

Cid chuckled. "I fib you not. It pays well to become the first Shinra astronaut then to become forgotten by Accounting. Hell, Ah still get a paycheck every month fer services not rendered."

Vincent rested his head against his arm. "So you are worth more to me dead than alive. I may be a retired Turk, but I was never a vulture. Find another to feed on your worn carcass, Captain. I remain uninterested."

Cid smiled as the sunshine seeped further into his bones. "Give it time, Vince. Ah'll grow on ya like fungus."

Cloud Strife flailed at the controls, attempting valiantly to keep the upended plane on course. "Holy Hell! Will someone please help me steer this thing !?"

Cid looked back towards Tifa. "Is Spiky always this jumpy?"

Tifa settled down for a nap. "You get used to it."

XXX

(One of the Outer Islands)

Cloud hesitantly followed a striding gunslinger. "Vincent, we're supposed to meet the rest of the party in Wutai. Why did you have us stop here?"

Vincent held his gauntlet up, signaling for the rest of the party to halt. "A feeling."

The marksman walked a few more steps before bending down in the tall grass. His outstretched hand checked the condition of the discovered female body laying on the ground. "This woman has been dead a few days. I am sure the animals would have done away with her body except for-."

In a blink Vincent had disappeared and reappeared with a small child thrashing in his hands. "Someone driving them away."

The flexible child used momentum to swing himself up and to propel his foot to kick Vincent's face.

A foot intercepted by a miffed Captain Highwind. "Don't care if yer a young' un. Respect yer elders."

The silver-haired tot calmed down enough to glare at the person holding his foot, then to stare at the man holding his shirt. "Grandpa? Why's your hair so long?"

Vincent turned the tot around. "How do you know me, child?"

The boy bounced with joy. "My picture book! It has your picture, Mama's, Dada's, and Grandma's. Sora has one too."

Tifa stepped forward with a smile. "Is Sora your friend. Where is he?"

Riku waved over to a tree. "Come out, Sora! Don't be scared! Our family finally came just like Theresa promised they would!"

Cloud began to shake, then fell to his knees, when a tiny spiky-haired brunet with joyful blue eyes ran from his hiding place to his limp arms. "My little boy. Mine. I can feel it in my heart. I don't understand. How is this possible?"

Sora patted pale cheeks. "Read my picture book, Daddy. Everything's there."

xxx

After wrapping the deceased former caretaker in a tarp, the trio carried the body back to the children's hut.

With great care, Cloud and Cid set the body to the side for later burial and followed Vincent into the shelter.

The retired Turk perused two leather-bound tomes with a raised eyebrow, then handed one to Cloud. The boys' picture books were actually their Shinra medical records formatted into book form.

Once Vincent rested himself in a nearby rocking chair, an excited Riku plopped onto his lap and began to point from picture to picture with glee. "There's you with short hair, Grandma Lucreeesheea, my mama, Seph-er-roth, and my dada, Zackary Fair, First Class SOLDIER. A nice lady gave birth to me 'cause Mommy and Daddy went to Heaven early, so I'm gonna grow big and strong like them and take their place. Be a true hero."

Vincent felt Cid's supportive hand against his back. "You signed up for an adventure, Captain, not for a family of misfits. The road back to Rocket Town is still available for you."

Cid answered with a pinch to Riku's nose which made the child sneeze. "Damned right Ah signed up fer an adventure. Far's Ah can see this one's headin' fer the history books. Captain ain't goin' nowhere without his Valentines."

Riku sneezed again. "Grandpa's a Valentine. I'm a Fair. Who are you? You're not in my picture book."

Cid straightened up and placed his scarred hands on his hips. "Ah'm Grandpa Cid! Not directly related, since yer Grandpa Vincent has enough sense not to marry me yet, but Grandpa Cid all the same."

Riku's forehead wrinkled in thought. "You look more like a Goompa to me. Do ya mind if me and Sora call you Goompa instead?"

Cid met Sora's unsure, but hopeful, gaze over Cloud's stiff shoulder with a grin. "Hell no! Ah'm everyone's Goompa Cid!"

xxx

Cid and Cloud finished packing the dirt and rocks on top of the grave of the boys' former caretaker, Theresa.

The pair stood by the tall grass, with Tifa, as Vincent bent on one knee and helped the praying children send her soul to the Lifestream with happy thoughts.

With the sun setting behind her, Tifa nudged Cloud's elbow. "Aerith should be here. She has all the right answers about the Afterlife. The kids had my brain spinning with all their questions."

Cloud mumbled. "Aerith will answer their questions soon enough. I have no doubt Theresa is with the blessed flowers. According to the records, she received supplies only when the Shinra scientists arrived to test Riku. With no survival training, she kept our kids alive and healthy. When the Kill Team showed up, after the President's death, to eliminate the 'specimens,' she lied and told the soldiers she had released the children to die in the wild."

Cid sighed, viewing Vincent rock a crying Riku back-and-forth. "We were late by a few days. Riku watched the soldiers shoot her and walk away laughing. While Ah'm glad Sora stayed in the hut, it's gonna make nap-time interesting. Sweet dreams don't come easy to our family."

Cloud glanced down when he felt a tug on his forefinger.

Sora's overflowing eyes broke his hardened heart all over again. "I wanna go back, Daddy. I'm tired."

Cloud picked his boy up and patted Sora's back until Vincent straightened up with an exhausted Riku in his arms.

With a nod to Cid, a grim-faced Vincent led the party back to the hut.

xxx

With the glow of the fire to highlight the proceedings, Vincent amazed Riku and Cid by transforming from demon to demon. By familiarizing Riku with each one, the grandparent reassured the awestruck child he was safe with all of them.

When Chaos unfurled his mighty wings, Riku hopped into his arms with no fear and kissed chilly cheeks. "Do you love me too, Chaos?"

Chaos purred as his golden eyes roamed over the small human's form. "While we despair the Firstborn is lost to us forever, we are not bereft. A cherished prince we have. To be loved and protected above all."

Riku twisted around to point over to a whittling Cid. "What about Goompa?"

Chaos rested Riku on his hip and shrugged. "Demon society runs on deals. What does Cid Highwind, Rocket Scientist, have to barter with besides Health Benefits and Life Insurance."

Cid righted his tipped back chair to the floor with a thump and surprised Chaos with a laser-like staredown. "This Captain abides by the Old Ways. Ah can promise a roof over yer head, clothes on yer back, and food in yer belly every day 'til Ah kick the bucket. The promise applies to any other Valentines or Valentine-Fairs who happen to show up fer me to happily support. In mah society, yer word's yer bond. That's whut ya got. Mah word. Take it or leave it, Demon."

Chaos hissed and ran his fingers through Riku's silvery locks. "Goompa Cid will do for now, my prince. Remember, when it is time to collect the Life Insurance the 'accident' must prove convincing. A fitting lesson for your future education."

Cid tipped his chair back with a chuckle and resumed whittling. "Jest warm me up before ya ice mah wings, Vince. Think Ah can't tell when you take back control? Be a sad day when the wool's pulled over the Captain's eyes."

Vincent reaffirmed Cid's surety by bestowing a kiss on his Captain's head while remaining in Chaos's form. "Yes, Riku. He will definitely do."

Cloud flipped through Sora's book with a deceptive blank face. "A surrogate bore you too. I wish she wasn't anonymous. I would like to thank her for giving you life and for giving me my life back. Baby, how old are you?"

Sora held up four fingers. "I'm four years old. Riku is five. Daddy, are you mad at me?"

Cloud stopped flipping pages to reassure Sora with a warm hug. "No, I'm mad at me. When Riku's dada went to Heaven saving me, my brain sort of broke apart. Instead of getting help for myself, I allowed it to stay broken. If I hadn't, I could have discovered and found you sooner. I'm sorry."

Sora rested against Cloud's chest and listened to the steady heartbeat inside. "You're here now, so everything's okay."

Unlike Riku's book, Sora's picture book had been segmented into two parts. Cloud's and the other genetic donor.

Cloud's lip curled when his eyes landed on the photo of Sora's other parent. The pieces of the puzzle all came together. His partially restored memories did nothing to halt the sick feeling in his soul.

Sora's small hand patted Rufus Shinra's smug face. "Are we gonna see Papa soon?"

Cloud shut the book and nestled Sora closer. "Sooner than I would like."

xxx

The moon shown high above Tifa's head as she stood outside the children's hut. She didn't bother to turn around and meet Cloud's condemning luminescent gaze. "When I first found you, at the train station, I honestly didn't know what to do. All I could see was that you had been hurt terribly, but you were happy to live the life of a mercenary. The idea may not have been yours but you were content to live it."

"Was I wrong and self-serving to keep the lie going? Don't answer that. I think I was too scared to find out what would happen when you remembered the truth. The chaos in your head was so frightening the few times it bled through the Zack personality. How's it going in there, by the way?"

Cloud stepped forward while surveying the surroundings. "The Zack personality patched three of the additional personalities together so I can take care of my boy without falling apart. He's waiting for us to reunite with the rest of the group, then he'll integrate with the other three."

Tifa stared at Cloud's back. "Zack Fair, still saving the day. Will you ever forgive me?"

Cloud continued to glare ahead. "Action, not words, Tifa. Rufus Shinra is my son's other parent. Even if Rufus wants nothing to do with him, Sora will always be in danger for having Shinra blood in his veins. You want my forgiveness? Protect my boy."

Tifa placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Of course, Cloud, but you're the Planet's Chosen. If anyone can protect Sora from Rufus and the rest, it's you."

Tifa's stomach sunk when Cloud shook his head. She had her suspicions waiting for Cloud back at Shinra Tower. Her stomach sunk further to her feet with Cloud's confession.

The blond's hands clenched into fists. "I wasn't sure until I fought Rufus on top of Shinra Tower. Hojo placed a fail-safe in me. I can't tell if it's physical or mental. Vincent informed me all the Turks have it too. I can't hurt a Shinra. I could raise my sword, and hurt Dark Nation, but not Rufus. My body froze right up."

Tifa turned Cloud around. "Cloud, except for Dark's bites, I didn't see any bruises on you. Did Rufus abuse you when you couldn't move?"

Cloud shook his head again. "When Rufus realized my predicament, he sent Dark to the helicopter and held me until I stopped shaking. After he dried my tears, he kissed my forehead, told me we would make beautiful children together then flew away. Damn him, he was right. Sora is perfect."

Tifa carefully steered Cloud back to the hut. "Yes, he is. Wanna go back in and stare at Baby Strife sleeping?

Cloud followed along. "Lead on, Aunt Tifa."

XXX

(Wutai)

"That motherfucking bitch! Puttin' the grandbabies in danger! When Ah get a hold of her, Ah'll beat her to death with her own arms and legs!" Goompa Cid had tried his damndest to keep the cursing at bay with the kids around, but all his hard work went to pot when Cloud discovered the reunited group's collected materia had been stolen by Yuffie.

The Captain's cursing and rage fueled the insecure grandchildren's hysteria to a fever pitch.

Aerith did her best to comfort the duo with a reassuring embrace. "Allow the storm to pass and all will be well again. I promise you."

Sora sunk into the Cetra's healing hug. "You smell like flowers, Auntie Aerith. It's nice."

Riku backed away with a smile towards his Grandpa Vincent. "Yeah. Thanks a lot. I'm feeling better."

Barrett ignored Cid's ranting altogether. "Sora and Riku are around Marlene's age, and they're going to travel with us, while my Marlene stays with Aerith's mom? Something stinks, Spiky, and Cid hasn't started smoking yet. So spill. What's goin' on?"

Cloud handed the picture books over so Barrett could examine them quickly before the party departed to find Yuffie and their materia. "The boys would be in danger anywhere else. These files will explain everything. I can't believe Yuffie stole the materia after meeting the kids. Vincent and I can protect them with our bare hands if we had to, but it was still a lowdown thing to do."

After scanning through, Barrett handed Riku's book to Aerith, while he flipped through Sora's.

Cloud could tell when Barrett got to the information about Rufus. The burly man almost dropped the book. Aerith reacted a different way.

The young lady hurried over to pick a confused Riku and twirl him with joy. "Oh Zack, your boy is so lovely and brave. You would be proud of your little hero."

When Aerith stopped twirling, Riku wiped her happy tears away. "You knew my dada, Auntie Aerith?"

The last Cetra kissed his cheek and sent a silent prayer to the Lifestream. "Yes. You have his eyes. I loved your dada very much, but his heart was always owned by your mama."

Riku frowned and cuddled his new friend close. "I'm sorry."

Aerith never wanted to let this last part of Zack go. "Don't be. I'm just glad you're here."

Sora hid behind Cloud's left leg when Barrett marched over to hand the books back. He felt the big man was angry, but he didn't know why.

Barrett motioned for the tyke to come out of hiding, then knelt, so they could be eye to eye. "Listen up, Kid. It don't matter what your true last name is or what a bastard your granddaddy was. You're your own person. Free to the live the life you want to live and don't let anyone tell you different.

Understand? Nod to Uncle Barrett if you do."

Sora hesitantly nodded his head then inched his way back behind Cloud's leg.

Barrett rose up and directed his concern in Vincent's direction. "While Sora could probably fit in Spiky's back pocket, Riku is sort of big for a five-year-old. How the hell are you going to keep him safe on the road?"

Vincent understood seeing was believing for Barrett Wallace. The sharpshooter flicked his arm out. "Riku! Cape!"

In a thrice, Riku leaped from Aerith's arms to disappear entirely under his grandpa's crimson cloak.

Cid observed a flabbergasted Barrett grope a resigned Vincent twice over before speaking. "Question yer sexuality with somebody else. This one's spoken for."

Barrett shook a fist in Highwind's direction. "Shut it! The cape ate the kid! Why am I the only one freaking out?"

Vincent allowed himself a tiny smile. With a twitch of his cape, a giggling Riku reappeared holding onto his back. "The demons also consider him their grandson. With their demonic love, comes their eternal protection and a safe place in their lair. Worry not for Riku. Worry for those who would harm him."

Nanaki waved his fiery tail with approval. "Quite commendable, Vincent. This solution should pacify some of your anxiety, Barrett."

Barrett twisted back to view Cloud resting Sora into the makeshift sling which held the tot close to his heart and left his sword arm free. "And the Baby Strife?"

Cloud executed a quick triple flip, ending with a flourish of his huge sword. To Barrett's astonishment, Sora stayed in place. "Don't worry, Wallace, I take care of my own."

Barrett raised his arms to the sky, let them drop, then commenced walking northward. "Ain't no use tryin' to talk common sense to a bunch of hardheads. Let's get a move on. We're on an island. Brat couldn't have gone far."

The party had walked for an hour when Cloud felt a familiar tug on the sling, then a unfamiliar ticket was raised to his eyes. "What's this, Baby?"

Sora waved the ticket in the air. "It's a free family all-day all-you-can eat ticket for the Turtle's Paradise. Yuffie slipped it into my pocket when she hugged Riku and me. She whispered we were too skinny and she was really sorry. I'm hungry, Daddy. We didn't eat breakfast."

Riku piped up from Vincent's back. "I'm hungry too, Grandpa."

Cid pointed ahead. "After this bridge, we'll be in Wutai. That ticket better be legit or Yuffie will be meetin' the sharp end of mah lance."

Cait Sith finally gathered up enough nerve to speak. "Oh, it's real alrighty. The lass did the team wrong, but she did provide for the wee laddies. You've got a golden ticket, Sora. Reserved for visiting dignitaries and the Royal Family of Wutai."

Sora clutched the ticket to his chest. "Yuffie's a Wutaian Princess? Golly!

"A backstabbing about-to-be dead princess!"

Vincent sidled up next to his fuming Captain and tugged on a sleeve. "Enough, Cid. Barrett is correct. Yuffie will eventually be found along with our materia. Please calm down."

Cid curled his arm around Vincent's waist, but in his mind the anger continued to fester. No one stole from his family without getting dealt with.

Cait Sith kept close to Cloud and Sora without trying to seem too close.

When the animatronic cat was first introduced to the small tyke, the toy failed to shake the tot's politely outstretched hand.

"Think you're too good for my baby, Cait?"

Cloud's menacing tone cut all the way through to Reeve Tuesti's Shinra Tower office. The shaken inventor thought fast to cover his misstep.

Back in Wutai, the crowned feline led his mog into a merry dance and joined hands with a laughing Sora. "Many apologies, my boy! This daft kitty was remembering another wee laddie he met long ago, who looked just like you. A merry child who warmed my heart."

Sora twirled along with the funny plaything. "I hope I do the same, Cait."

Back in the dreary Tower, Reeve smiled through his sadness. "You do, blessed boy. You most definitely do."

xxx

(Turtle's Paradise Bar & Restaurant)

Cloud hesitated when his eyes landed on the drunken trio of Turks situated next to the front door. However, when Vincent ignored them all to follow the owner to the long table reserved for large groups, he decided to follow suit.

The mercenary's way was hastily blocked by a tipsy blond. "Excuse me. My son needs to eat so please get out of my way."

Elena waved on her feet. "You gotta lot of nerve settin' foot in here with the wanted Cetra. After what ya did to Reno, I should tear your shiny eyes out."

The female Turk almost fell over when her hand was tugged. Bleary eyes made their way far down to meet recognizable blue ones. "Sorry, Kid. A fight's gonna happen and you need to get outta the way."

Sora beamed sunshine at the stranger. "Pretty lady, please don't hurt my daddy. Pleeeeease."

Elena dipped to push the child out of harm's way when her body froze in place as soon as her hands brushed Sora's shoulders. "What the hell? Reno! Why can't I move!"

It took a few moments for Reno to raise his heavy head enough to read the room. Ocean-blue eyes widened when they rested on Sora's baby face. "Hoooooly shit. Get a load, Rude. Stick a blond wig and a miniature white suit on this baby boy and whattya got, yo?"

Rude lowered his shades for the special occasion. "Our future death sentence. Godsdamn, the perps are going to come from everywhere to off the kid. Seems like a huggy people person. We're definitely dead."

"A Baby Shinra? He's tiny. Gods, I'm going to be sick." Elena recovered enough to slap a hand over her mouth and make for the women's bathroom.

Cloud moved out of her way and swiftly placed his hands over Sora's ears. "Shut up, all of you! Reno, don't talk that way in front of my kid."

Reno leaned back with a sneer and slung one long arm behind his chair. "So now ya recognize me. I'd say better late than never, but my hip's still healing from when ya broke it, yo."

Spying food was being served, Cloud directed a hungry Sora over to the feasting party and away from the alcohol-soaked Turks. "After what you did, you're lucky it was only your hip I broke. We were good friends once, so maybe you can clear something up for me."

Reno whistled through his teeth. "Ask away. I'm on vacation for a couple more days. Ain't doin' shit 'til then, yo."

Cloud glanced over to a chowing down Sora, ensuring the child wouldn't be listening in. "Most of my memories have returned, but some parts remain blank. When did Rufus Shinra develop feelings for me? We met once maybe twice before he was exiled to Junon."

Laughing like a hyena, Reno roused the rest of the room's attention by standing up and dancing in place while waving frantically at his crotch. "Why does it burn when I urrr-iiii-naaate!?"

Cid choked on a pork dumpling and received a sharp thwack on the back by Vincent. "Hells bells. Talk about a Shinra classic. Wait. That was Strife? Wasn't the STD guy taller?"

Cloud collapsed onto Elena's vacated seat. "STD guy was Zack. I was the concerned and helpful friend in the video advising him to go to the doctor. Kunsel swore it was a one-time teaching lesson for the Third Class SOLDIERs being deployed to Wutai."

Reno sniggered and plopped back down. "Kunsel kept his word, but a copy got out somehow. One friend made one copy, then another friend made one copy, and so on, and so on, and so forth. Rufus played the recording every damned day, while staring at your face. Top it off with all the supposedly secret practice videos featuring Zack mentoring you and Rufus was a goner. Your golly-gee attitude and pretty mug gave him hope in Junon when nothing else could, yo."

Reno nearly tipped over when a small hand tapped his shoulder. The Turk grinned at a memorable silver-haired visage with much-missed Fair eyes. "What can I do for ya, Mini Seph?"

Riku bounced in place. "You have a video of my dada and Uncle Cloud? Can I see it?"

Reno tweaked a rosy cheek. "You really don't want that video to be the first time you see your dad in action. I'll do ya a couple better. I have some videos in storage of Zack Fair showing the Shinra bigwigs all his fancy moves. I even have one of your mom and dad sparring. Consider it back pay for all the birthdays I missed, yo."

Riku clapped his hands, gave Reno a big Thank You hug, then ran back to a perturbed Vincent. "Yay! I'm gonna see mama and dada soon! Yucky broccoli. Don't wanna eat it. Grandpa, what's a STD?"

Vincent settled Riku back on his lap as Cid choked on another dumpling. "Never you mind. Eat at least one broccoli and I'll eat the rest."

Reno lurched up. "Hope I answered your question, Strife. I'm off to the head, yo."

Not bothering to wait for Cloud's reply, Reno sauntered towards the bathroom. He washed his hands twice before speaking. "Why hasn't Rufus been informed yet? Baby Boy might as well be running around with 'Shoot me, I'm a Shinra!' written on his face."

A contrite Cait Sith dithered in the doorway, but Reeve Tuesti's voice replied. "I just found out myself. Honestly, I don't know how to tell him. Things are so awful here. Rufus is putting up a mighty front, but he's being cut off at the knees at every turn."

Reno styled his hair in the mirror. "Don't I know it. Can you see what Cait sees?"

The stuffed cat played peek-a-boo with the air. "Yes. I hear and see whatever Cait Sith sees and hears."

Reno nodded to himself in the mirror. "So let Rufus see and hear his son, ya silly cat."

xxx

After hearing from a local about Yuffie and Elena's abduction by Don Corneo, the Turks and most of the group hurried to the mountains to rescue them, while Vincent, Aerith, Cait Sith, and the children stayed in Wutai.

Vincent decided to spend the time gauging how much of Riku's inherited enhancements had been awakened already. "Riku, although you're five, I am sure the Shinra scientists put you through the basic SOLDIER and Turk exercises. How high did you rank?"

Riku refused to meet his grandpa's eyes and toed the ground. "I didn't. They never called me or Sora by our names. I was the 'specimen' and Sora was the 'spare.' I figured Sora was normal, so I watched him to see how fast or slow he did things. The scientists guessed I was holding back, but they couldn't prove it, so I got hit a lot."

Vincent ruffled his grandson's hair. "Was this all the scientists did?"

Riku buried his face against Vincent's waist. His reply was muted but still pierced through Vincent's heart. "The worst was when they tested my healing. It wasn't bad when it was my fingers or toes, but one time they broke my arm and leg. I couldn't help Theresa for a week until I healed. The doctors were still mad 'cause I healed like dada and not mama."

Vincent was quick to cradle the boy in his arms. "You will never be hurt like that again. My demons and I swear it. Those monsters were not doctors. Doctors swear an oath to never harm a patient."

Riku kissed Vincent's cheek. "I really don't have to hold back?"

Vincent set his grandson back down with an encouraging smile. "No. The plaza is clear. Show me your version of Showtime."

With a whoop, Riku launched himself in the air and finally allowed himself to be free.

Sora sang while playing with Cait Sith's paws. "You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Aerith hummed along while viewing Riku run and flip through the air at an amazing speed. His moves mirroring Zack's old form to perfection. It brought tears to her emerald eyes. "Your favorite song?"

Sora nodded as he rocked Cait on his lap. "Theresa would sing it to us when the scientists left. Auntie Aerith, will Papa love me like my daddy does when we meet?"

Aerith's attention veered from Riku's performance to the solemn child sitting next to her. "Why wouldn't he, Sora?"

Sora clutched Cait closer with a sob. "I don't have enhancements like Riku. He was always supposed to be the new Shinra hero. I'm just me. I'm half Shinra, but everyone says it's bad to be a Shinra. The scientists were right. I shouldn't have been made in the first place."

"None of that, laddie! None of that!" Cait came alive and swiveled in place so he faced the crying child. He placed a paw on each cheek, so he had the tyke's full attention. "Your papa has no enhancements and he can fight toe-to-toe with anything life throws his way. The Turks saw to it when he was growing up. Grandpa Vincent shall do the same for you. What you also share with your papa is loyalty for your true friends and the smarts to keep them safe and happy."

Sora kissed the tip of the toy's nose. "Thanks, Cait. Guess I'll start to learn knife throwing with Riku. Daddy said I couldn't have a shotgun until I can shoot it without falling down."

Aerith hugged Sora's shoulders. "That's the spirit. We'll visit the Weapon Shop when your Daddy returns. Maybe they'll have a two-for-one deal."

Back at Shinra Tower, Rufus Shinra ran a finger along his miniature look-a-like's smiling face broadcasted through Cait Sith's receiver.

Reeve had made sure to shut the office door behind Rufus and Tseng before telling the Shinra of his newly discovered son with Cloud. The inventor had been saved from being shaken to death by informing the excited father of being able to see and hear his son immediately.

"Oh Tseeeeng." Rufus waved a hand in the air while rare tears dripped down his cheeks. "Some foul creatures who mistakenly believe they're people have hurt my baby. Dampening a four-year-old's self-confidence. What is this Planet coming to?"

Tseng leaned in to concur. "As soon as Reno's report was received, I placed an order for all the suspected parties to be rounded up at an impromptu staff meeting. We merely wait for Reno, Rude, and Elena's early return from Wutai. Our Wild Turk wishes to see to the 'interrogations' personally. Elena also needs the practice."

Rufus hummed and turned the volume up when Sora started to sing again. His angelic voice rang through the gloomy office. "I believe my heart has grown three sizes this day. Make copies for Cloud and Vincent. Riku deserves closure and Cloud needs to be reminded that I will always protect what belongs to me."

Tseng straightened up. "Congratulations, Sir. You now have a regular sized heart. Cloud's memories may have come back, but he will never be the same. Your feelings may never be returned."

Rufus's eyes remained glued to the screen. "I do not care. I love him and we have Sora. Cloud Strife does not have a choice in the matter."

XXX

(Golden Saucer - Ghost Hotel)

"Nooot tiiiiired." Sora's yawn refuted his statement as a slumbering Riku was placed beside him on the bed by a pleased Vincent.

Cloud kissed the boy's cheek. "Aunt Tifa and Uncle Barrett are across the hall if you need anything and Nanaki's sleeping right here to keep you two safe."

Sora smiled observing his parent rise off the bed. "You kicked butt in the Battle Arena, Daddy. Won that big black rock fair and square. You're a hero just like Riku's mama and dada."

Cloud ran a thumb along a sleepy cheek. "If you say so, Baby. Go to sleep. Daddy loves you."

xxx

(Cid and Vincent's Room)

Vincent waved to a confounded rocket scientist with a lusty smile. The sight of creamy scarred shoulders under burgundy silk sheets proved a hint of promised nakedness. "Was the ice machine really that far?"

Cid was perplexed by his beauty's seemingly sudden acquiescence. "So the Captain gets to finally take the wheel. Thought you were waitin' fer our wedding night. Sure the grandbaby ain't hidin' in the cape?"

Vincent yanked the sheet back and pulled Cid's muscular figure down to envelop his own. The deep kiss given lit the pilot up like a Winter Solstice tree. "Riku is fast asleep with Sora by his side and Nanaki to guard them. Danger is coming for us all. My demons and I hunger for your warmth. Love me, Highwind."

Cid made quick work of his shirt and jeans before hunkering down for a long night's work. "Don't have to tell me twice."

xxx

(Gondola Ride)

Cloud marveled at the fireworks exploding overhead, but his thoughts wandered elsewhere. "Did you ever see me or was it always Zack?"

Aerith's eyes sank from the colorful light. "I admit, in the beginning, I was following Zack's shadow. By the time the boys were found, I wanted to meet you. I still want to meet you."

Cloud reached over for Aerith's hand. "When I discover who he is, I'll introduce him to you."

Aerith rocked their joined hands. "I can't wait."

xxx

(The Temple of the Ancients)

Cloud held an upset Sora. "It's just for a little while. This place is dangerous. I won't have you hurt."

Sora wiped his nose on Cloud's sweater. "What if you get hurt?"

Cloud placed the tyke on the ground. "I'll heal and come back to you. Daddy's honor."

Sora swallowed back his tears and tried to be brave. "Okay. I'll wait here with Aunt Tifa."

Vincent placed a reassuring hand on Riku's petite shoulder. "You wished to show me something?"

Riku slowly nodded. "Just promise not to freak out, Grandpa."

In a twinkle, the pair disappeared, only to reappear back at the entrance of the Golden Saucer.

Careful to keep his unease under wraps, Vincent petted his grandson's arm. "Teleportation. A wonderful inheritance from your mama. How do you determine where to go and how to return?"

Riku shrugged, heartened by Vincent's quick acceptance. "If I find something I really like or love about a place I think about it. It's easy if I'm going back to Sora. I just think about him. You have to be touching me though."

In a blink, the duo returned to the Temple site with an apoplectic Cid ready to rain down verbal hellfire.

Vincent halted the storm by standing in front of Riku and freezing the Captain with an eerie smile and burning crimson eyes. "Riku can teleport back-and-forth to places he's already visited. It's a wonderful gift. Isn't it, Goompa?"

Cid took a few breaths, counted to ten, and shook himself back to sense. "Best news Goompa's heard all day. Except next time, can ya warn this old pilot when Riku decides to show ya a new superpower?"

Riku peered around Vincent's hip to make sure all was well, then went back to hiding.

Cid ventured the few steps to receive his love's grateful embrace. "Never a dull minute with you, Vince. Don't be tearin' mah back up later. Demons get saucy when Ah show mah fire."

Vincent nuzzled a grizzled cheek. "You love it. Don't have too much fun in the Temple. You'll be needing your energy tonight."

Sora flinched away from Cait Sith's soft touch. "Go away, Mr. Reeve. Don't wanna talk to you. You're a lying liar who hurt my daddy and Uncle Barrett."

The forlorn crowned kitty rocked his mog back-and-forth. "It's Cait Sith, laddie. Your friend."

Sora turned away from the sorry toy. "No. You're Mr. Reeve who stole my daddy's rock and helped kidnap Marlene. You're not my friend."

Back in Shinra Tower, Reeve shrunk in his seat. The friendship of the two boys had lightened the inventor's heart for weeks. The earned removal of it cut the businessman to the bone.

A firm hand on his shoulder did nothing to raise his spirits. "You proclaim to love Cloud and Sora with the tiny bit of humanity left inside your soul, yet at first chance you betray them. Your father would be so proud."

Rufus's narrowed gaze watched the screen as his fragile son walked away from him. "All my actions will make sense in the end."

xxx

(Post Temple Shrinkage)

"There, Cloud… Good boy." A triumphant Sephiroth reached a gloved hand out towards the mentally struggling blond.

Instead of a handful of Black Materia, the former General received an armful of gleeful five-year-old boy.

Cid frantically climbed down to the crowd's location, fearing he'd be too late. "Riku, git the hell away from him! He don't know who you are! He'll kill ya dead!"

Sephiroth felt a vital part of his soul reawaken when joyful periwinkle eyes met his molten emerald ones. "Turn away from this horror, Zack. I do not deserve your pure love anymore. I have fallen so far. Mother has promised once I complete my task then I shall be at peace."

The patented Fair lost puppy expression Sephiroth missed so much came over the tot's face. "Dada's in Heaven, Mama. I'm Riku. Riku Fair. Shinra had a lady give birth to me when you went away, so I can take Dada's place and be a hero. Does Grandma Lucreeesheea talk to you? Wish she would talk to me."

Sephiroth's ebony wing flapped in agitation. Fingers unconsciously brushed silvery bangs from his baby's face. Thank the Gods he inherited his Puppy's eyes and smile and not his hair. "Mother's name is Jenova. I have no idea who this Lucrecia is, nor do I care. Of course the Shinra lapdogs had plans in case of my demise. Another slave to do Shinra's bidding. No matter. All will become one with the Planet. Hmph, you continue to break my heart with your father's grin. Do you not fear me, child?"

Riku hugged the Scourge close. "Why? You're my mama. I love you and you love me. Unless… do you think I'm a mistake too? The Shinra scientists called me that when I wouldn't perform for them."

For a moment, Sephiroth gave in to the cherished warmness and returned the embrace. "Silliness. Nothing from Zack Fair, First Class SOLDIER, could ever be considered a mistake."

Sensing her hold over Sephiroth lessening with each moment spent with the usurper, Jenova strengthened her hold over Sephiroth's mind.

To Riku's shock, Sephiroth's arms went lax, leaving the tyke dangling from his neck. Flinging Zack's child away like a rag doll, to be caught by a cursing Cid, the madman grabbed the Black Materia from a seizing Cloud and disappeared. The sound of his baby's cries rang through his ears for days afterward.

Cid clutched the trembling boy tight. "Let it out, young'un. Yer safe with Goompa. By the way, where's yer Grandpa?"

Without raising his face from Cid's shoulder, Riku pointed to a side of the vast hole.

Cid smiled up to a dour gunslinger. "Hey! Look what Ah caught! Yep. Never a dull minute, Vince."

Vincent transformed enough to fly down and join his family. Sephiroth, his son, was alive, mad as a hatter, and ready to destroy the Planet. He needed the Captain's warmth as much as Riku.

XXX

(Gongaga Village)

Cloud jerked awake from dreaming about a departing Aerith and woke up a napping Sora in the process. "Sorry, Baby. Were you sleeping?"

Sora stretched. "Was waitin' for you to wake up. You slept for a long time, Daddy. I like Gongaga. You kiss a frog and you turn into one."

Cloud snuggled Sora against his chest. "Did you do it by mistake?"

Sora shook his head. "Nope. Grandpa Fair had me and Riku do it, then Grandma Fair changed us back. It was cool, but we promised not to do it on our own."

Cloud had wondered if Riku would ever meet his other grandparents. When the party first visited, the couple believed Zack was still alive. "Is Riku getting along with them?"

Sora tried to nestle closer. "Uh-huh. Grampa Vincent and Goompa Cid are gonna bring Riku to visit every summer. He's really happy. Riku cried all day when his mama left."

Cloud buried his nose in Sora's hair and inhaled his baby's scent. "My mom, your grandma, would have loved and spoiled you so much. I'm sorry you'll never meet her. I'm not sorry you'll never meet Grandpa Shinra."

Sora tipped his head so his serious gaze met Cloud's. "I never wanted to meet him. He hurt everyone I love. I do wish I could've met Grandma. Riku's mama killed her, then he hurt you, and Riku's dada real bad. Didn't he?"

Cloud kissed a wrinkled forehead. "Where did you hear this?"

Sora ducked his head down. "The scientists back on the island. I asked about the people in my picture book and they told me. They started laughing when Riku called them all liars and cried. I'm glad I'm never going to see them again. They were always mean to us."

It was true. Sora would never see the Shinra scientists again. Cloud and Vincent had received the recordings of the Turk interrogations in their Ghost Hotel rooms. Cid and Vincent's favorite part was when the scientists who had broken Riku's arm and leg received the same treatment along with the breaking of all their other appendages. Of course, the children would never see the merry Turk carnage. At least Cloud was sure. Vincent muttered something about Junior Turk training. Well, if Riku saw the video, it was no skin off his back.

Cloud resumed snuggling his son. "I'm glad too. While it's true Sephiroth did those awful things, he was very sick at the time. Riku's dada understood this. It's why Zack wouldn't hurt him. No matter how many times Sephiroth cut him."

Sora rested his head on his daddy's shoulder. "Wow. Riku's dada loved his mama to the moon and back."

Cloud mentally brushed away the image of Zack cut to ribbons, but staying on his feet, and begging Sephiroth to wake up. "Yes, he did."

XXX

(Bone Village)

After a hard day's work, Barrett had the children line up in front of him. "Alright, alright, alright! Let's see what our junior miners dug up."

A filthy Riku held his find up with the barrel pointing in the big man's direction. "I found a gun!"

Barrett gingerly moved the barrel to the side so it pointed at Cid. "Of course you did. How 'bout you, Sora?"

The equally dirty child dragged his discovery up from the ground with a pout. "I found a mop. Sorry."

"Whut ya sorry for? That's gold right thar! Another weapon for Goompa Cid!" The pilot snatched the cleaning tool up and danced a merry jig. The boys swiftly joined in with clapping hands and shrieking laughter.

Tifa nudged Cloud's tense arm. "Try to relax. You have no idea where to return the Golden Chocobos anyway. The goal is to catch up to Aerith and the easier traveling will help. We're almost never attacked while riding. If not for us, accept the anonymous gift for the boys."

"Anonymous?" Cloud held his wrist up to Tifa's eyeline. The all-protective unnecessarily bejeweled Ribbon glinted in the setting sun's light. A much-read note held between two fingertips.

Tifa plucked the cologne-laden missive from lax digits and read the contents. "Well, Rufus certainly believes he loves you and you could love him. Wow, he's descriptive. How does he know about the moles along your back? Did he do anything else in Junon except watch old Shinra surveillance videos and fantasize about you?"

Cloud sighed and dropped his wrist. "No and this is after his father told him I had been killed with Zack. I was supposed to be dead and gone in the Lifestream but he still planned a gloriously happy future with me."

Tifa tucked the note back into Cloud's pocket. "Rufus's superpower isn't his money. It's the strength of his denial. He can make his delusions come true."

Cloud cracked his neck and walked towards the dancing group to collect his muddy son for dinner. "Not all of them."

An uncertain Tifa trailed behind. "I wouldn't be too sure."

XXX

(Sleeping Forest)

"Stop jumping through the branches, Riku! I can't keep up!"

Riku dropped to the forest floor with a huff. "Almost got it that time!"

Vincent's crimson eyes darted through the trees, keeping track of his little hunter. "Riku! Not too far! If I have to get you, you're going right back on this chocobo!"

Riku slowed his heartbeat like Grampa Vincent taught him and measured the floating red orb's timing. With a triumphant yell, the tyke made a flying leap and landed on the ground with a practiced roll.

Sora ran over to help his friend up. "Ya got it! Ya really got it!"

Vincent strolled to the pair, leading the chocobo by the reins. "Congratulations. You caught your first materia. Come along. We'll have to gallop to catch up to the rest of the group."

The boys cheered and scrambled onto the tall bird without any help.

Vincent petted between Nanaki's ears and nodded Cait Sith's way. "I thank you two for agreeing to stay. I wish the children to have as much fun as they can on this journey. They've had enough heartache in their short lives."

Nanaki woofed and trotted ahead. "Not a bother. I'm still quite a child myself."

Cait Sith took his place to guard the party's rear. "Aye. The babes deserve happiness and harmony."

Riku gripped the shiny materia to his chest as Vincent settled himself on the saddle. "Grandpa, Yuffie won't try to steal my materia. Will she?"

Vincent started the golden chocobo on a fast trot. "No, Yuffie won't steal your materia. While I'm sure she could live with just one hand, it would prove awfully inconvenient for her."

XXX

(City of the Ancients)

Vincent coaxed his frightened grandson from retreating into the cape. "You are safe and surrounded by family, my boy. What's wrong?"

Riku hugged Vincent's waist. Without his enhancements, the gunslinger's hip would have cracked. "The naked lady with no head's here. She's angry 'cause I distract mama. Let's find Auntie Aerith and go. Don't wanna stay here."

Vincent gently pushed Riku away so he could kneel down. "The creature is called Jenova. Yes, the same being your mama mistakenly calls Mother. Is this the first time she's bothered you?"

Riku nodded his head then shook it no. "Naked lady's been yelling since I first met mama. Mama protects me when he's awake, but sometimes Jenova's really loud and it makes my head hurt."

Vincent embraced the disturbed child. "Until Jenova is destroyed, you will slumber inside the cape with the demons to protect and deflect the creature's machinations."

Riku's response was muffled against Vincent's shoulder. "Jenova looks like my mama and tells me to do bad things. She doesn't fool me. I see what she really looks like. All gray and yucky with no head and eyes on her boobies."

Vincent felt rough fingers run through his hair. "Cid, can you feed Riku breakfast? I need to speak with my demons."

Cid reached down, kissed his love's willing lips, and easily slung the tot up onto his broad shoulders. "Sure thing, Vince. Hey, Grandson. How 'bout some booby eyes on a plate?"

Riku bopped Cid's head but giggled anyway. "Not funny, Goompa! They blink if you stare at them too long."

Cid chuckled as he strode to the makeshift stove where the rest of the party gathered. "All boobies blink if ya stare at them too long."

Cloud yanked Cait Sith to a secluded corner behind a ruined house. "I need to speak with Rufus. Don't you dare play dumb."

The stooping mercenary could tell exactly when Rufus took over the controls. The stuffed doll even stood differently. "You were wearing the Ribbon before. I hope it's not lost. It's a family heirloom."

Cloud rubbed his bare wrist, almost giving himself an Indian burn. "Your family heirloom is wrapped around Sora's arm where it belongs. I'm going to make this quick. I'm not sure what's going to happen when we reunite with Aerith, but I have a feeling it won't be good. If I don't make it, promise me you will hide Sora in your best safe house and keep him away from all things Shinra."

The toy's paw ran along Cloud's cheek. "Including me? Whether you like it or not, Sora is half-Shinra."

Cloud's face reddened with a blush. "The only good thing I ever got from Shinra, besides Zack's friendship. I want Reno to be the my son's main protector. In spite of being a Turk, he always treated me well, even when I couldn't remember him."

The plaything waved a mitt in the air. "Reno has already been blessed with the official order. He requested the permanent assignment when he returned from Wutai. It seems our son can win the hearts-and-minds of the most jaded of folk."

Cloud inched back on his heels. "You swear it's not just physical and you'll love me no matter how broken I remain. I can't promise the same to you."

Rufus Shinra, in Cait Sith's guise, held his paws out in a beseeching pose. "Give me a chance, Cloud. I can be a good man."

Cloud seemed mesmerized, then brought himself back with a blink. "For me, you'll try to be a good man. You'll always be trying. Actually be a good man for Sora. Especially if I don't make it, promise me."

The crowned doll stood motionless for a few minutes before nodding. "I promise on my love for you and our baby."

Cloud jumped up, quick to get away from the unwanted emotions Rufus's sultry voice raised in his heart. "That'll have to be enough. Thank you."

Back at Shinra Tower, Rufus blew air threw his lips and tore the headset from his head. "My apologies, Reeve, but I fear you will have to humor my constant presence for a smidgen longer."

Reeve tightened the screw on a new mini-engine. "Why ever so?"

Rufus impulsively tilted forward to keep Cloud's retreating taut rear end in view. "If I am going to imitate a good man, I need to study a real life template to be convincing. Lucky you."

XXX

(Corral Valley Cave)

It took everything inside Cloud to tamp his roiling feelings down while climbing the steep precipice with Sora secure in his sling. He managed a smile sensing a small hand pet his cheek. "Good morning, Baby. Sleep well?"

Sora tried to be brave sensing the long drop underneath him. "Don't be sad, Daddy. Auntie Aerith was in my dream. She's safe and happy with Riku's dada. She'll make everything better. You'll see."

Cloud sniffed tears back as he hung from the steep wall one-handed and planned his next move. "What does Goompa Cid say about crying?"

Sora covered his eyes. "There's no shame in crying and if you don't let all the water out your head explodes."

With superhuman strength, Cloud perched on a precarious toehold and launched himself upward to grab Vincent's hand to be hauled to the top. "I think I'll be crying for a long time, Sora."

Sora tugged the sling tighter around himself and his parent. "It's okay, Daddy. I'm here."

While the silver-haired tyke clung to his back, Vincent allowed his grandson's silence for a whole mile before he tugged on the boy's foot. "My rage and sadness is not for you, Riku. Talk to me."

Riku hid his face against Vincent's hair. "My mama didn't kill Auntie Aerith. Jenova killed her. It looked like my mama, and spoke like my mama, but it wasn't my mama."

Vincent pulled Riku around to be held in his arms. "I know. The demons helped me to see through the deceiver's lies. I was able to grab Goompa Cid's arm so the demons could show him the same. I've already spoken with Sora's daddy. Cloud was familiar with Sephiroth a lifetime ago, yet the construct had next to no facts of their shared lives together. Revenge will be unleashed on the proper entity. I promise you."

Riku rubbed his teary eyes. "Mama was a hero before Jenova. He made my dada want to be a hero too. I hate Jenova."

Vincent stroked his grandbaby's back. "It's okay. I hate her too."

XXX

(Icicle Inn)

"No, I can handle him! There's no way he can avoid my punch." A misguided Elena froze as her other arm was grabbed by diminutive hands.

Surprised Turk eyes swerved from Cloud's blank expression to a well-known face encased in a darling white snowsuit complete with bunny ears. "Shouldn't be here, Baby. It's not safe."

Sora's beaming smile drained the rage from the Turk's heart. "Please don't hurt my daddy, Pretty Lady. Pleeeese."

Shooing the stunned Shinra soldiers away, Elena plucked the tot up and hugged him tight. "You are not going up the Great Glacier with your daddy, Snow Bunny. It's not safe for adults much less toddlers."

By the blond Turk's natural actions, Vincent's decision was made. The retired Turk stepped forward with his grandson in his arms and pulled rank. "Turk code 46572."

Elena's eyes hardened with momentary rebellion before freeing her other arm to receive a bewildered Riku in a bat-winged white snowsuit. "You didn't have to do that. I would have protected the Baby Turks regardless. President Shinra is arriving soon. If he overrides the order, and takes the children, there's nothing I can do."

Cloud kissed Sora's cheek. "Rufus won't. He'll be too tired."

Elena frowned as she readjusted her grip on the kids. "Whattya mean?'

Cloud tugged on a bunny ear with a peculiar smile. "Inform the President I'll be waiting at Dr. Gast's old house."

Elena shook her head at the sudden insanity as the President's intended walked away and Cid and Vincent leisurely strolled in the other direction to book rooms for the night.

"Pretty Lady, I'm hungry."

Riku bothered to take his fingers out of his mouth to agree. "Her name's Eee-laaay-naa. I'm hungry too."

Sora rested his head on Elena's petite shoulder with a yawn. "Like pretty lady better. Still hungry."

Tifa maneuvered the Shinra bodyguard towards the warm Pub. "Majority rules. Hope the corporate tab can handle their appetites. The boys eat as much as Barrett."

After ordering the food and helping the kids get seated, Elena whispered to Cait Sith. "I'm not sure if you remember the code, but if Scarlet or Heidegger attempt anything with the kids, my reflexes will make me gut them like a fish."

Cait huddled behind Elena's chair to be less obvious. "Rufus is aware, yet I don't believe he cares a whit. Even if Cloud just wants to yell at him, I believe the President will take the verbal abuse with a smile. If our ship flies any faster it will break apart. If Heidegger starts laughing again, I think Rufus will gut him himself."

xxx

(Evening - Dr. Gast's House)

Hearing the front door open and close, Cloud switched off the recording of Aerith's parents. "Took you long enough. Thought Shinra built the best."

Rufus pulled his gloves off finger by finger then threw them on a chair. "We do. Look at me, Cloud."

Cloud took a deep breath then turned on the exhale. His radiant eyes lit up the surrounding darkness. "Happy?"

Rufus shrugged out of his white fur coat, and matching suit coat, leaving the Shinra in a white turtleneck and suit pants. Cloud had never seen him so bare. "Ecstatic. So shall we be staring at each other all night?"

Cloud made his way to the old bed he had carefully dusted earlier. His clothes fell away with each step. "It's up to you. I was hoping to make love for the first time. If you want to stand there for the rest of the evening, more power to you."

Rufus held his breath until Cloud reclined his nude form on the bed, then made an undignified mad sprint to the other side, shedding the rest of his clothes along the way. "Don't be mistaken. Despite my well-earned past reputation, I am no longer a hit it and quit it man. This is a physical promise for both of us. After this, I'm never letting go."

Cloud yanked Sora's father down for an intense kiss which brought the mogul's lower parts to achingly full attention. "Even with my confirmed death, you didn't let go. I was missing for over five years and you never slept with anybody in Junon. All your thoughts and dreams were about me and the life we could have had. Reno swears it's true, and I believe my friends, especially when they swear on Zack Fair's name. Stop talking. I've been thinking about feeling you inside me all day."

Rufus placed himself between Cloud's perfectly formed legs and left a trail of kisses from shoulder to shoulder. "My pleasure."

xxx

(Dawn)

Cloud refused to open his eyes.

Rufus trailed long fingers along his love's pronounced abs. "If you're worried, your group stayed at the Pub with Elena, and the Shinra party stayed on the airship. Never the twain shall meet."

Cloud raised his eyelids with a sigh. "If I was worried, I would never have left my son. Turk protection or not. I don't have a fail-safe for Scarlet or Heidegger. They come near my kid, I'll tear their heads off."

Rufus's fingers maintained their journey from firm stomach up to muscular arm. "Our kid. I wish so much to meet Sora in person, but it's too dangerous. Shinra enemies are everywhere I turn. I'm barely keeping my head above water."

Cloud kissed the area over Rufus's heart. "Would it be better if Sora and I disappeared for good?"

Rufus's possessive feelings nearly overwhelmed him. His tightened embrace made Cloud's ribs creak. "No! If I die, the Turks will guarantee you and Sora will be safe."

The Planet's Chosen hid his face against Rufus's bare chest. "I hate this. Sora and I deserve to be a happy family. Safe from harm. Because of your father, it may never happen."

Rufus caressed his beloved's face out of hiding and delivered a deep passionate kiss. "It will. I'll stake my life on it."

XXX

(Northern Crater Cave - Black Materia Hand-off)

"Take it back, ugly man! My daddy's not a miserable failure! Take it back!" Sora's righteous kick brushed the air right in front of Hojo's smug face.

A visibly distraught Rufus barely held on to the fiercely wiggling snow bunny. "Whatever I say now is too little, too late. We must evacuate."

Elena clutched her head in aggravation. "Sir, I swear I don't know what happened! I was holding Sora. The snow bat started screaming, grabbed my hand in the Pub, and we ended up here. Where the hell are we?"

"Maaamaaa! Don't listen to the naked laaady! Wake uuuup! Maaamaaa!"

Vincent kept an iron grip on a frantic Riku. His constant pinching kept his grandson from focusing enough to teleport to Sephiroth's location on the ceiling. "Mama can't hear you, Riku. Jenova's hold is too strong here. Weapon is rising! We must depart!"

As a dazed Cloud ignored his baby's cries, and handed the Black Materia to a seemingly slumbering Sephiroth, both parties rushed from the cave onto the airship.

The retreating audience observed the Weapon expel a beam of pure power then rocket away.

Tifa rocked and crooned to an inconsolable Sora. "Your papa does love you. To the moon and beyond, but you have to stay safe and pretend. Just like you practiced with Elena and Cait Sith."

Sora whispered through his tears. "I don't know my papa. My papa doesn't know me. I miss Daddy, Aunt Tifa.

Tifa's troubled eyes met Rufus's sad ones over Sora's spiky hair. "I do too, Baby. We'll find him and get him back."

Regaining his bearings, Riku attempted to teleport away from Vincent and hit the vast window with a huge smack when Jenova punished the tot for trying to interfere again by screaming in his mind. He flipped from his back to his feet, wiped his bloodied nose, and readied himself for another go.

With the demons' reassurance Riku was too distraught to teleport far, even without Jenova's interference, Vincent remained seated but stayed vigilant.

"Inferior. Absolutely inferior in every way. The sperm donor's fault I'm afraid. Backwater inbred genes of the lowest order, yet Sephiroth would accept no other. I suppose I should be glad I was able to retrieve the specimen before Sephiroth realized he was with child. Still. Such a waste of quality material." Hojo snorted his dismissal as the rest of the Shinra group ignored him.

Riku gave the hideous man the dashing Fair smile which had won his mama's heart at first glance, then kicked the scientist hard in the crotch with all his enhanced strength. Next, he sped to his smirking grandpa and disappeared into the foreboding cloak.

Vincent relaxed completely against Cid's strapping form. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

XXX

(Junon)

Scarlet's laughter pealed through the auditorium. "Well now, the show's about to begin. Ha, ha, ha!"

"Can't catch me, Reno!"

Scarlet was almost bowled over by a small running body with spiky brown hair. She automatically raised her hand to swat the offender hard. "You little brat! Watch where you're going!"

The blonde's descending arm was caught in a bruising hold and her furious eyes met a deathly gaze which stopped her heart cold. "Just a terrorist's bastard. Who cares if I smack some sense into him?"

Sora tugged the edge of Reno's suit jacket. "Reeeno. It's gonna break."

Reno tightened his grip with a wink to his young charge. "That's the idea, Baby Boy."

To Scarlet's relief, a red light flooded the room and a siren filled the air.

"Emergency! Weapon approaching! Attention all military personnel: take your positions!"

Reno dropped Scarlet's arm and scooped a wincing Sora up. "Your lucky day, Bitch. Come on, Baby Boy. We got places to be, yo."

"I'm scared, Reno."

Reno patted the tyke's back as they exited the room. "It's okay, Sora. Until you see Daddy again, this

Turk will keep you safe. Swear."

Sora giggled as the pair made their way to the airship. "You talk funny, Reno. I'm glad you're my Turk."

Reno held the child closer as the various personnel ran by. No Baby Shinras would be hurt on his watch. "So am I."

XXX

(Mideel)

As Tifa wept on a catatonic Cloud's shoulder, Sora sat on the wooden floor next to his daddy's wheelchair, and petted the dog which had pointed the search team in the right direction. "Daddy's gonna heal and come back to me. Daddy's honor."

To Vincent's surprise, the Doctor steered him away to another room. "This patient is fully awake, but he refuses to speak to us 'lesser beings.' The only thing stopping him from leaving this hovel is his regenerating legs. I may be mistaken but you share a distinct resemblance to each other."

Spying the room's annoyed occupant, the sharpshooter gasped and seized hold of the wooden doorframe. "Riku, don't you dare leave the cape. Your mama could be overtaken by Jenova at any time."

Sephiroth's irritated expression belied his inner turmoil. "I swear on my eternal love for Zack that I will never hurt his baby. After meeting Riku, I began to fight every time Jenova attempted to use me for her evil ends. She found it easier to manufacture a double then left me to rot in the Mako. With my luck, Cloud's last conscious act was grabbing my arm, and we floated up to this sulfur scented paradise, so I can rot here."

Vincent pulled a chair from the hallway, sat down near his son, and handed over Riku's picture book. "Riku is your baby too. Hojo may have stolen him, and had another give birth, but you're his mama."

After reading through the contents, Sephiroth dropped his head so his hair partially hid his face. "When I felt Zack die, I gave up. My baby suffered since his birth because I gave up. When they needed me the most, I failed Riku and his father in every way possible."

"Where's your legs, Mama?"

Vincent harrumphed and dragged Riku onto his lap. "They're growing back. You were supposed to remain with the demons."

Riku shrugged. "I tried. Chaos pushed me out. He said Mama was talking silly. Your hair's pretty, Mama. Can I braid it? Auntie Aerith taught me how."

Vincent hid his smile behind the cape's collar when Sephiroth melted under Riku's sunshine and produced a shiny silver brush. "It's a gift. The nurses seem to find me attractive for some reason. My hair must be brushed out first. Do you have the SOLDIER patience for it?'

Riku scrambled from his grandpa's lap to land next to his parent's hip. "Sure do, Mama. I'm glad you woke up. I missed you something awful."

Vincent readjusted his grandson so the tot would be nearer Sephiroth's chest and away from the reforming legs. "Careful, Riku. If your mama shows any pain, you return to my lap."

Riku happily brushed while softly singing. "You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Sephiroth rested his cheek atop of his baby's head. "Thank you, Father. You found my heart on a deserted island when I believed it lost forever."

Vincent enveloped his son's trembling hand with his own. "I thank you for proving my decision to leave the coffin was the right one. Along with my fiancé, Cid Highwind, Riku has given me my life back. Your return shows prayers can be answered."

"Turk, reporting for duty!"

Vincent turned to view a curious Elena with Sora perched on her hip. "I presume I won't have to give the Turk code again."

The blonde shook her head. "Nope. Permanent protection order is official. Reno was called in for a Class A mission, so I'm taking up the slack. Sora, give Riku the gift from Reno.'

Elena edged forward and warily bent down so Sora could drop the viewer next to Riku on the bed. "Reno says all the videos are on there. He suggests beginning with the sparring one. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

Sephiroth gathered Riku closer and helped the child find and activate the recording. When the former General recognized the time and place of the footage, his eyes filled with tears.

xxx

(Shinra First Class Simulation Room - A Lifetime Ago)

Sephiroth clicked his tongue. "This is a ridiculous waste of time! My paperwork is so high I can't even find my desk! I'll never finish it all before we're deployed again."

Angeal Hewley, Second Class Instructor, clicked the parameters into the computer. "You swear true love doesn't exist and I tell you it does. I am going to prove it too. Now he's almost here. When Zack shows up, look blank and act robotic. Oh, I guess I mean act natural for you."

Sephiroth replied with the flat end of Masamune to his friend's rear.

"Angeeeeal! I'm sorry! So sorry! Cloud was bullied again, and I had to defend the little guy, 'cause that's what you do, then I lost track of time. Whooooah. Preeeeettty." Zack Fair came to a wide-eyed stop in front of Sephiroth's still figure. "What's goin' on? What're we doin'?"

Angeal clapped reassuring hands on his student's shoulders. "Remember what we talked about. This is not the real Sephiroth. This is a computer-generated double. No matter what you do, you can't hurt him, because he isn't' real."

Zack's head tilted like the puppy he was. "How come I can see him without the helmet on?"

Angeal was quick to shove the helmet on his protégé's spiky head. "Er, new computer construct! Brand new! Now ready! Begin!"

Sephiroth was encouraged by Zack's swift response. This wouldn't be so bad. He needed the workout.

The pair were well into the simulation when Zack began to speak to the General as if his superior was truly there. Sephiroth realized the Second Class had waited for Angeal to stop paying attention.

Zack Fair filled the air with yearning wishes of love and family. He swore to keep Sephiroth safe, never to hurt him, and to never leave him alone.

Sephiroth then noticed Zack had done a great show of deflecting his attacks but never retaliating.

Although Angeal had sworn the computer simulation was fake, Zack still couldn't bring himself to hurt his secret love.

Angeal's palm came down on the emergency stop button. "Enough! Seph, you dropped your guard. Zack would've cut your head off."

Sephiroth shook his hand so Masamune dissipated. "No, he wouldn't have. Zack Fair will never hurt me."

Zack yanked the helmet off. Anxious periwinkle eyes darted from Angeal to Sephiroth. "You're real. You weren't supposed to be real… I gotta go."

Zack pitched the helmet in Angeal's direction and ran for the door. The Second Class was sure he would make his escape. He was wrong.

A miserable Zack found himself sitting on Sephiroth's crossed-leg lap as the First Class General hummed and petted his head. "Not that it matters, but I meant every word. They're just silly dreams of a poor country boy. I've tried my best, Angel, but I can never be good enough for you."

Sephiroth squeezed his Puppy until he squeaked and nuzzled a blushing cheek. "Listening to stupid Shinra executives. Whatever I want I get. I'm keeping you. All free time you have will be spent loving me and you will never leave me alone. Thank you, Angeal. You give the best gifts."

Angeal bowed, sensing his mission was complete, then exited the room laughing.

Zack twisted around to hide his joyful face in Sephiroth's hair. "Okay."

xxx

Sephiroth was brought back to the present by his baby's pealing laughter. "Oh my love, you kept your promises. You never hurt me and you didn't leave me alone."

Riku bounced on the bed. "Silly dada tried to run away, but you caught him."

Sephiroth kissed his child's temple. "It looks that way, but your Dada actually caught me."

XXX

(Mideel - Post Ultimate Weapon Attack)

Sora sobbed his heart out on Elena's lapel. "My daddy's all gone. The ground swallowed him and Aunt Tifa up."

Sephiroth descended to the gravel with Riku in his arms. "Calm yourself, little one. While the ground momentarily took your daddy, it spat him and Aunt Tifa back out over yonder ridge. It appears the attack woke him up. He's walking back on his own."

Sora's tears changed from sadness to happiness. "My Daddy's not dead! My Daddy's not dead!"

Content his family was once again safe, Vincent resumed kissing and caressing his recently returned fiancé, Cid. "You had life-threatening fun without me. Hand-to-hand fighting on top of a train and a condor. The life insurance is null-and-void if the death is not an accident."

The Captain chuckled and kissed his dark beauty with all he had. "Ah love and missed you to, Vince."

Riku grinned when a glowing orb was raised to his eyesight. He grabbed the sphere with a laugh. "My materia! Yuffie, you brought it back! Oooh, it's so much brighter now with a star inside! What's the star mean, Mama?"

Sephiroth pretended to ponder deeply on the question. "Why I believe it means the materia is fully mastered."

Riku looked down at the ruby sphere with wondrous eyes. "Wow. Grandpa said it was really hard to master materia. Thanks Yuffie."

Yuffie placed her hands on her hips striking a confident post. "Wasn't a big deal, kid. Thanks for letting me borrow it. I fought a lot of dirt bags with your Goompa and Barrett. The materia was mastered in no time at all. Why don't you show it to Sora. Bet he's never seen one either."

Yuffie waited until Riku ran over to Sora and Elena with his materia raised to the air. "During the Wutai War, Zack fed and took care of me when most of the Shinra military treated my people like dogs. He was a shining star in a sea of mud. If anyone's gonna hurt or steal from Riku, it won't be me."

Sephiroth observed the boys join hands and dance rings around Elena who held the ruby materia to her chest. "Another shining star will not be falling on my watch. I promise you."

Rising over the ridge, Cloud's tired smile brightened when his gaze alighted on his dancing baby. "Sora!"

Sora screamed with happiness and ran to his Daddy's arms. "I waited, Daddy! When you healed, you would come back. Daddy's promise."

The mercenary shifted Sora to his hip and resumed his stride with an exhausted Tifa at his side. Barrett gently bolstering her slight figure. "Thank Aunt Tifa. I was completely lost until she helped me find the way."

Sora leaned over to pet a dirty arm. "Thanks for bringing my daddy back, Aunt Tifa. You kept your promise too."

Tifa coughed up more dirt and rested nearly her entire weight against Barrett. "Of course. It's what aunties do."

Later that night, Cloud rested against his bedroll and cradled his slumbering child. "You've been such a good man while I was in the coma."

A guilty Rufus Shinra, in Cait Sith's form, slunk out of the shadows. "I'm trying to save the Planet. The same as you. If I succeed, you won't have to be near Jenova ever again. Last time almost killed you. Our baby screamed your name and you didn't recognize him at all. Please believe all my actions are for our family."

Cloud kissed his boy's forehead. Except for the hair, his child was the mirror image of his father. "Since you're set on accomplishing all these wonderful deeds, I have a few suggestions."

The crowned toy crept closer. "How may I best serve my love?"

Cloud rested Sora on the blanket and rewarded Rufus with a radiant stare-down. "Give Elena a raise. She's been as good as gold to my son. Give Barrett a way to communicate with Marlene and Elmyra. You probably have them in one of your finest safe houses. Marlene is Sora's age and Elmyra's a harmless old woman grieving for her daughter. Nothing they say will interfere with your plans."

The plaything folded its arms across its chest. "Done and done. Anything else?"

Cloud performed a full-body stretch with a pleasing purr. "I'm not sure. You're such a busy man these days. I'll have to find someone else to fulfill husbandly duties."

The stuffed feline hissed. Cloud was pretty sure the sound came directly from Rufus. "Husband? Unlike you, my mind is sharp as a tack. We haven't married yet, not for the lack of proposing."

The blond ran his fingers along the doll's face. "Will you allow anyone else to be close enough to marry me?"

The Shinra, in cat guise, took a step back spying the seduction and having no way to mentally fight it. "Not bloody likely, Strife."

Cloud reclined on the bedding with a huff. "Then find a discreet and secure place soon for us to meet in person. I'm sick of talking to the cat and Sora needs to spend time with his father before the Planet's destroyed."

The Planet's Chosen felt whiskers whisper against his temple. Only Rufus could be stealthy in another's form. "What will be my reward, besides seeing my child once again?"

Cloud groaned and brushed the doll away. "You'll find out when we meet. Go stare at me somewhere less obvious. It creeps the others out when they come to wake me in the morning. Reeve is getting a pervert's reputation and it's all your fault."

xxx

(Next Day)

"Don't worry, Daddy! Emma's taking really good care of Elmyra and me. When those bad men came at night, she made their heads pop like balloons. It was really yucky." Marlene Wallace wrinkled her pert nose in remembrance.

Barrett gruffly cleared his throat of happy tears and readjusted his hold on the viewer Elena had handed him earlier. "Damn, Baby Girl. Y'all shouldn't be seein' that. Did it upset you?"

Marlene shook her head with a sweet smile. "Nuh-uh. You told me it was okay if they were bad men. It's okay to kill them all and blow up their mako reactors."

Barrett ignored Cait Sith's sputtering to his right. "Yeeees. I did say that. Daddy was really angry way back then, but things have changed now."

Marlene's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "You said it last month."

Barrett waved a shushing arm in Cait's indignant direction. "Yes! Way, way back then! So, Emma's teaching you cooking?"

Marlene bounced on screen. "Uh-huh. We've finished soups and sauces and next up is eggs. I'll be able to cook meals for you when you pick me up. I hope it's soon."

Barrett ran his fingers down the small screen. "I hope so too, Baby Girl."

Father and daughter talked for another half-an-hour before the child was called away to lunch.

Barrett shut the viewer off with a sigh. "Emma's your older sister?"

Elena nodded from her at-ease pose. "My only sister. If Elmyra or Marlene get hurt, it's because Emma died to keep them alive."

Barrett reached out to hand the viewer to the Turk. "Guess Turks really can love something other than Shinra. Who knew?"

Elena pushed the electronic device back to the miner. "It's yours. A signal will light up whenever Marlene tries to contact you."

The big man chuckled and slipped the equipment in his bag. "Y'know this makes us family. Turk or not, Marlene ain't gonna give up Emma without a fight, so I might as well welcome the rest of the kin."

Elena arched a saucy eyebrow. "Does the rest of Avalanche know what a huge sap you are?"

Barrett nodded in a concerned Tifa's direction. "Sure they do. They prove their friendship by only pointing it out every other day."

XXX

(Intermission - Golden Saucer)

Cloud was finally able to separate his lips from Rufus's to voice his concerns. "I asked for discreet. What part of any of this is discreet?"

Rufus's smile eclipsed the exploding fireworks above their heads. "I bought out the entire Golden Saucer for the whole day. The rides and attractions are all manned by either verified loyal employees or Turks. This is the safest place our baby can be on this Planet."

Cloud plucked Sora from his father's arms and unwrapped his child's cotton candy. "Safe my ass! Who the hell else could purchase a full day of the Golden Saucer and the silence of all the North Corel citizenry?"

Rufus brushed back his boy's spiky hair. "Governments. A couple of companies pooling their full resources together. The point being is you asked for the impossible and this is the nearest I could get to fulfilling the impossible. Scarlet, Heidegger, and Hojo believe I'm in an all-day closed-door meeting with foreign dignitaries about Meteor. This is as discreet as it's ever going to get in our lives."

"Will you marry me?"

Rufus was suddenly glad Cloud had taken Sora. The magnate would have no doubt dropped his son. "I beg your pardon?"

Cloud huffed and moved closer to his frozen partner. "Will. You. Marry. Me? I am not asking for a third time."

Rufus embraced Cloud and Sora so tightly the tot squealed. "Sorry, Baby. Yes. A thousand times yes. When do you wish to get married?"

"Who wants to come to a weddin'!"

The crowd all turned in Cid Highwind's ebullient direction. "This here garcon with the butt-ugly outfit jest informed mah ears that the Golden Saucer performs themed weddings. Since Rufus was nice enough to dig up most of Vince's Turk friends out of the cemetery, Ah would really appreciate it if y'all would show up and not talk the future Mr. Valentine-Highwind out of marryin' me."

Reno shrugged and waved his sparkly tassled glow wand in the air. "If it's open bar, ya gotta deal, yo."

xxx

(Ghost Hotel Ballroom)

Nanaki nosed Yuffie's arm. "Did you know the Golden Saucer performed themed weddings?"

Yuffie gaped at the antique candelabras, red velvet drapery, and the ghoulish decorations which fit Vincent Valentine perfectly. "I didn't know the Ghost Hotel had a ballroom."

Cloud joined Rufus and kissed his cheek. His eyes kept a close watch over Sora running up-and-down the aisle with Riku and Marlene. "I was able to ask Reno before he became too drunk. He'll meet us in the suite later."

In the 'bride's' dressing room, Vincent adjusted his cravat. He smiled as strong hands took hold of his shoulders and a gentle kiss was placed on his temple. "You have no idea how happy I am you and Riku are here to witness this."

Sephiroth scoffed and flipped his braid over his shoulder. "It's not too late. Riku can teleport us far, far away. I could do it as well, but he needs the practice."

Vincent added the last dab of concealer to cover his forehead scar. Cid swore he found all the scars beautiful, like the rest of his love, but Vincent still felt self-conscious in front of others. "It is too late. It was too late when Cid first yelled in my direction in Rocket Town. It wouldn't matter how far Riku would bring us, my heart would be here with Cid."

The pair circled around as the door opened.

An older gentleman with a scar down his cheek ventured in. "I was not sure if I would be welcomed, Partner."

With teary eyes, Vincent embraced his old friend, Veld. "Always, Partner. Always. How fares Felicia?"

Veld received the hug with an exhale of relief. "It's day-to-day. Sometimes my daughter speaks with her eyes and fashions pretty flowers out of paper. Other times I might as well not exist. I choose to remember the good days and forget the rest."

Vincent stepped back. "I'm glad you were able to come. Sephiroth has filled me in on what a wonderful father figure you were for him growing up."

Veld chortled as he took a seat. "Yes, I was a wonderful whipping Turk. I'm just grateful the teleportation didn't kick in until puberty. I've heard of the merry ride Riku's given his grandpa."

Vincent finished styling his hair. "My grandson keeps me on my toes."

The gunslinger glanced over his shoulder towards his lounging son, but his question was directed to Veld. "Everyone I've met associated with Shinra, past and present, swears Hojo screamed from the rooftops that Sephiroth was his son with Lucrecia's acquiescence. You never believed?"

Veld slapped his knee. "Hell no! Besides the fact Sephiroth is your silver double, the SOLDIER First Class General never thought like a SOLDIER. He always planned missions out like a Turk. The apple didn't fall far from the tree. It fell to the next branch over. If it makes you feel better, no one else believed Hojo either."

"I certainly didn't." Sephiroth placed the cape over his father's shoulders.

Veld tilted his head. "And what part will you be playing in the ceremony, Rapunzel?"

Sephiroth radiated under the soft lamplight. The black and red silk roses the children had braided in his hair enhanced his unearthly beauty. "The Man of Honor, of course."

His surrogate father nodded in agreement. "How silly of me. Of course."

xxx

(Rufus Shinra's Private Suite)

Veld shook Rufus's hand. "Are you sure? The concierge says he can have an official up here with one phone call."

Rufus answered with a heartfelt hug. "You were just as much my father as Sephiroth's growing up. I will have no other officiate my marriage ceremony, especially now it's verified it will be legal."

Cloud helped Reno dust off the previous wedding reception's joy. "I know I'm cutting it close, but Meteor could fall any day now. Thanks for agreeing to be my best man."

Reno replied with a grin. "We both know I'm standin' in for Zack. It's an honor to be asked, yo."

Rufus's gaze veered to the viewer screen Rude held up. "Thank you, Tseng, for agreeing to be my best man. It won't take long. You're still in a lot of pain."

Tseng waved his hand from his hospital bed. "Do not worry, Sir. The nurse gave me the purple stuff. I feel greeeeaaat."

Rufus blinked a few times. "Oh… how… nice. Rude?"

Rude bobbed his head. "After the ceremony, I will ensure the Director does not overdose on the purple."

Rufus picked an excited Sora up, so the child could be cradled between the couple.

Holding his hand out to the love of his life, the near last Shinra allowed a true smile to shine through. "Shall we?"

Returning his improbable love's happiness with his own, Cloud took his chosen's hand. "We shall."

xxx

(Dawn)

Cloud brushed naughty hands away. "Rufus, I'm serious! We need to talk."

Rufus fell back on the bed with a sigh. "And so it begins. Very well, husband. I'm listening."

The spiky-haired blond nestled close and whispered against a firm chest. "If we survive Meteor, I'm going to have the Tyrell procedure."

Rufus rudely pushed his beloved away. "You're mad. You'll be cut open like a Winter Solstice Turkey. I don't want Sora to grow up a single child either, but this is not the way. We'll find another surrogate. I had the process used to make our son saved to my personal files."

Cloud yanked the magnate back to his arms. "Any pain I would be in would be nothing compared to what Hojo put me through for five years. Afterwards, I would be able to carry our children without fear of them being hurt by Shinra enemies. My body can take on an anti-tank rifle without lasting harm. Can you say the same for a surrogate? By the way, what happened to Sora and Riku's surrogates?"

It was Rufus's turn to hide his face against Cloud's shoulder. "They're in Heaven with Theresa."

Cloud gently bonked his husband on the head. "No doubt sent there the same way."

The tycoon's face remained hidden. "Since you are as stubborn as two mules, I shall not fight your decision. However, I did do research on my own. While the bearer remains healthy, the pregnancies will always be high-risk from start to finish for the baby. As soon as we receive official verification from the doctor, your beauteous body will remain in bed. Seductive wiles will not sway me on this."

Cloud drew Rufus's mouth out of hiding to meet his own. "Can I sway you for other things?"

Rufus smiled against yearning lips. "Sway away, Mr. Shinra."

XXX

(Junon - Post Underwater Reactor/Submarine Battle)

"You sank my battleship!" Reno griped while toweling his soaked ponytail on the outside Junon submarine dock. "How the hell were you able to keep finding me? Cloud can't drive worth shit, yo."

Cid kept his sky-blue eyes on the horizon and lit up a cigarette to combat all the fresh air. "Submarine! Get yer warships right, ya daft ginger! How could we not? Who's bright idea was it to paint a submarine fluorescent red anyway?"

Reno stopped scrubbing his head and blinked. "I think it was a group effort. What can I say? It's Junon. Besides getting high and staring at the fish underwater, what else is there to do?"

Cid clapped a reassuring scarred hand on a bony Turk shoulder. "If it makes ya feel better, yer craft died as it lived, flamin' up the big blue ocean."

Reno failed to shake Cid's hand off and blew air through his lips. "Well I'm off the Turk clock for now. Where's everyone off to next?"

Cid surprised Reno and bear hugged the skinny Turk. "Vincent got a sort of mental calling from Lucrecia after our weddin.' He believes it's important for Sephiroth to see his real mother and Riku to meet his grandmother. The submarine will make it easier for us to get to where she hid herself."

Reno snorted against a firm shoulder. "Convenient timing. Lucrecia was always a tricky broad. I read through the unofficial records. Vincent's going to have a cruel wake-up and it isn't gonna be much better for the other two, yo."

Cid added more warmth to the hug. "It's why you're going to drive the submarine for us. Like ya said, Cloud can't drive worth shit."

Reno backed up from the hug with a grin and bounced over to the stolen Shinra submarine. The Turk yelled down into the open hatch. "Cait! Scootch Cloud over. I'm drivin.' Oh, quit bitchin' Reeve! You're not even here, yo!"

XXX

(Lucrecia's Cave)

Vincent placed a nervous Riku in front of his grandmother's mako crystal pedestal and walked over to a far corner to give the child some privacy with Lucrecia.

The unsure grandfather ran a hand down his blank-faced son's arm. "I apologize, Sephiroth. We should have had a family discussion before coming here. You never met Lucrecia, so I thought you would be curious at least. Your quick acceptance and love for me has brought such blessings to my life. I hoped it would drive your mother to finally leave this cave for good."

Sephiroth folded his arms across his chest and directed his narrowed emerald gaze to the cave opening. "Not many in Shinra know, but I received a full copy of the unofficial reports long before Nibelheim. The woman hiding in the crystal over there never thought of me as her son. Until she ran to this cave, I was always the 'specimen' to her. I suppose my insane acceptance of Jenova was a last ditch attempt for a true mother. A maternal figure who would actually care for me."

The conversation was brought to a halt by the disturbing sounds of loud thumps, then the sharp crack of crystal splintering.

"My dada was a hero! He loved my mama and made him happy! Dada wasn't inferior and I'm not a mistake! You're mean and I don't want you for my grandma!"

Sephiroth flew over and swooped up his shaking son. "Riku! Oh baby, your hands. Father, we'll be outside. There's a field kit on the submarine."

Vincent's crimson eyes followed Sephiroth's exit with a traumatized Riku in his arms. The former Turk then turned back to Lucrecia's crystal, marked by bloody smears from his grandson's fists of rage. A long ugly crack now ran along the shining crystal.

For once, Lucrecia's eyes were open and they were alight with equal parts disgust and disappointment.

Vincent took a step back. He'd seen the look before, in the lab, whenever an experiment went awry for Lucrecia the scientist. Sephiroth was correct. The Valentines were never family to Lucrecia. They were test subjects. To be used, experimented on, then thrown away when she had no more use for them. "You have destroyed every single thing I have ever given you. No more. Goodbye Lucrecia. You will not be seeing me again."

Vincent strode out of the crystal cavern with his head held high. "Cid! We're leaving and we will never be coming back."

The gunslinger chose to ignore Cid Highwind's double middle-fingers to the cave entrance and the happy jig behind him. "Cid!"

Cid stopped dancing to follow his husband. "Comin' dear!"

Sephiroth perched next to the submarine with a sniffling Riku as Reno wrapped the tot's hands. "When you wake up tomorrow, these will be healed. I'm so proud of you, standing up for your dada."

Riku hiccupped then surprised all by reaching for Cid. "Goompa. I want my Goompa."

Goompa Cid didn't hesitate and gently picked the child up to cradle him. "Let it out, young' un. If ya don't, yer head'll pop clean off."

While Riku bawled his heart out, Vincent slumped down next to Sephiroth and received the welcomed hug with a sigh. "I don't think I ever knew Lucrecia. If I apologized to you and Riku for a thousand years, it would not be enough. I had such high hopes for this meeting."

Sephiroth kissed his distraught father's temple. "Riku and I are alive and together because of you. If this debacle served to finally open your eyes, and completely free your heart for Cid, then it was worth it. Yes, Riku will need time to get past his disappointment, but he will get past it with our help. Better now than when he's older."

Vincent relaxed further then sat up and pulled a momentous gun from the cape. "Gods, I forgot I picked this up in the cave before you and Riku arrived."

Sephiroth ran a finger down the barrel. "Impressive. A fitting weapon to take down the Scourge, Sephiroth."

Vincent laid the weapon across his lap and tugged his son's braid. "Stop it. There's been enough verbal abuse thrown at this family today. I shall hear no more."

Reno's cheery head popped up from the submarine's open hatch. "Just finished talkin' to Elena. Emma's homemade lasagna is pipin' hot and ready at the safehouse. The Valentine-Fair-HIghwind family hungry?"

Riku wiped his eyes and nose on Cid's shirt. "I'm hungry, Mama. I don't wanna be here anymore."

Sephiroth placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "I don't think Riku wants to let go of his Goompa just yet. Shall I come back for you?"

Vincent shook his head. "I need to think a few things through. Make new plans and discard some old dreams. The trip shall do me good."

The sharpshooter strode over to his Captain and gave the man a soul-searing kiss to remember him by.

Cid nuzzled a pale cheek. "Gonna be countin' the minutes, Vince."

Vincent kissed Riku's forehead then retreated so Sephiroth could teleport his husband and grandson to the safehouse. "As will I... Reeve! I need copies of all the Shinra life insurance policies placed for Cid Highwind over the years. I have an unwelcome squatter in my house in Rocket Town. I promised to try to evict her without bloodshed. Emphasis on try."

Cait Sith's crowned kitty head popped up next to Reno's. "For a retired Turk, you sure never act like it."

Reno shoved the robotic cat out of the way, so Vincent could slip into the submarine. "Reeve, bein' a Turk isn't a job. You're born a Turk and ya die a Turk. End of story, yo."

XXX

(Rocket Town)

"Vince, ya know the rule. Ya don't start shit with the Captain if he can't finish it. Savin' the Planet with a hard-on. It's fuckin' undignified." Cid readjusted himself in his jeans with no concern with the grossed-out party surrounding them.

Vincent purred and maneuvered his love towards the waiting rocket. "Merely reminding you of what you'll be missing. Go have fun. Sephiroth and I shall help with the evacuation including your house."

Cid came to a stop with his sky-blue eyes trained on the waiting Shinra soldiers. "Vince, remember yer promise. Shera might've tried to off me every other day, but Ah wasn't much of a saint either. Damned near forgot Ah had a heart till you showed up and stared at me."

"A heart I shall keep safe and sound. Go on. Rude's waiting." Vincent pushed his rocket scientist towards the battle and waved until Cid, Cloud, and Tifa disappeared in the trees.

With an eerie grin, Vincent clasped Sephiroth's hand and the pair disappeared.

xxx

After taking out the first group of soldiers, Cid, Cloud, and Tifa faced the harrowing team of Rude and two Third Class SOLDIERS.

To the trio's surprise, Rude swiftly turned and punched out his supposed teammates. Swiveling back, the bald Turk grabbed his head and acted woozy. "Oh my stars, this is the most horrible concussion I have ever had. I cannot go on with the fight. You win, brave heroes. I will retreat and help with the evacuation."

Cid flicked his cigarette at Rude's feet. "Yer speech was trite, pointless, and short. Ah loved it! Good luck with the evacuation, Rude. Try not to stare at Vincent too much. That's mah job."

Rude smiled, feeling Cloud's grateful shoulder grab, and Tifa's hurried hug. "Didn't have much of a choice. If I hurt Mr. Strife-Shinra, I might as well tear off my own head."

xxx

A pleasantly pleased Shera finished packing some supplies and hauled the pack onto her back. The scientist had an inkling of Shinra's plans and had sabotaged the same oxygen tank she had damaged all those years ago.

Once the coast was clear, Shera would hide on the rocket and save the day. Cid wouldn't have the balls to kick her out after this. Then when the pilot started drinking again, she would finally finish the job, and collect the insurance money.

"Father, where are Riku and I to sleep? There is one bedroom and the falsifier's things are still in there. I won't have Riku touch them. Where did the Captain sleep in all this? The broken-down car?" Sephiroth's wrinkled nose and scrunched ebony wing telegraphed most of his feelings about the dwelling.

Vincent tut-tutted and used the files held in his gauntlet as a fan. "Calm, my son. We shall no doubt have to rebuild once the rocket takes off. The blast will most likely blow Goompa's house to cinders. Gods willing."

Shera readjusted her backpack and cleared her throat. "This is a private residence and you are unwelcome here. Leave."

Sephiroth's molten emerald eyes stopped Shera's heart cold. "Father, a lesser being is attempting to order me around. It is always so amusing."

Vincent flipped through the various files as Shera inched towards the back door. "Lesser being indeed. My Cid cancelled his life insurance over ten times. Each time it was reinstated with falsified documents and forged signatures. Oh this is crafty. The adjustor requested an in-person interview and you hired an old dying friend of Cid's to take his place. The sum you gave to his family afterwards was paltry. I will make sure to send more money later with my regrets."

Shera's reflexes took over and her hands shot out to grab for the damning evidence. "All hearsay! Sal is dead and Cid's writing always changed when he was drunk. You have nothing."

"Mama, what's annie-freeze?" An innocent Riku appeared in the hallway holding a familiar plastic container in small hands.

Sephiroth snatched his child up, causing the canister to drop to the wooden floor. "Riku! Why aren't you at the safehouse?"

Riku sneezed. "I was practicin' my teleportin' and I sneezed. I guess I was thinking about you. Don't know why I ended up under a bed. There's a lot more annie-freeze under the bed. Wanna see?"

Sephiroth pinched his son's arm, so Riku wouldn't teleport. "No! Mama doesn't need to see. Why don't we help Rude with the town evacuation. It's boring hero work, but I think you're up for it."

Riku clapped his hands. "Okay, Mama. Hero time!"

Sephiroth strolled out with a cheering Riku and shut the front door behind him.

Shera turned back to a silent Vincent.

The gunslinger had magically crossed in front of the scientist without her seeing and picked up the container. Crimson eyes scanned the ingredient list. "Anti-freeze. The taste is somewhat sweet and unnoticeable if mixed with liquour. If Cid complained of feeling ill, you would blame it on the overdrinking. When he dies in a lake of his own vomit and excrement, you will stage it as a horrible accident. With his past of depression, there would be no reason for an autopsy. You're not only crafty. You're downright tricky."

Shera began to shake and fumbled for the pistol in her backpack. "I earned every gil! You have no idea the verbal abuse I had to listen to for years! What are you going to do? Kill me? I'm an important citizen in this town. People will notice if I'm gone. Cid will notice if I'm gone."

Vincent's irises swirled from crimson to gold and he smiled as his fangs came down. "I truly doubt that."

xxx

(After Oxygen Tank Explodes in Rocket)

With his leg trapped underneath an immovable hunk of metal, Cid covered his face. "But… this is the end for me. Cloud, give a kiss and a hug to the grandbabies. Tell 'em Goompa loved 'em till the end. Vincent… mah heart'll stay safe with you. Viiiiiince!"

"Quit yelling. I'm right here." Vincent stood in the doorway. "Oh for goodness sake, Captain. I can't leave you alone for a moment."

Bending down, the sharpshooter grabbed hold of the metal and flipped it off his stunned husband. "The escape pod is ready. Shall we go?"

As the sphere floated back to the Planet, the four people inside marveled at the wonder around them.

Tifa held the recording viewer to the window. "So beautiful. I can't wait to show Marlene."

Cloud nodded behind her shoulder. "One of Sora's biggest wishes is to visit space. Don't be surprised if Shinra revives some form of the Space Program in the future."

Wrapped in the crimson cape, and Vincent's secure arms, Cid kissed a pale chin. "Ah made it to space, Vince. We made it."

Vincent felt blessed he was able to see this awe-inspiring sight with Cid. "Yes. A wonderful first date, Mr. Highwind. I can't wait for the second one."

Cid chuckled against his husband's shoulder. "This one's gonna be hard to beat. Give me a little time. Ah'll think of something. Oh hey, babe. Yer neck's bleedin."

Vincent's eyes widened as he felt his love's fingers brush the area clean. "It was from the explosion. Shrapnel travels so far. I was so worried for you. I didn't even notice."

Cid rubbed his fingers together. "Ah'm gonna ask one question and leave it at that. Am Ah gonna have to worry about anti-freeze in mah drinks anymore?"

Vincent slumped against the love of his life. "No, Cid. You will never have to worry about anti-freeze in your drinks anymore."

Cid kissed Vincent's chin and resumed staring out the windows. "Okay then."

XXX

(Cosmo Canyon - Pre Key of the Ancients Search)

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Bugenhagen held his sleeves upward to the sky as Barrett dipped Tifa and gave her a kiss which sent her straight to seventh heaven.

The small group of people milled around the community fire. They were happy for the couple, but the presence of Meteor eclipsed all gaiety.

While most of Cosmo Canyon's frightened citizenry remained inside, Sora, Riku, and Marlene ran around shrieking with joy under Emma and Elmyra's watchful gazes.

Bugenhagen placed a wispy sleeve on Riku's head. "So heartening to see a babe with such a brave heart and no fear for the future. Why is this?"

Riku beamed the devil-may-care Fair smile and pointed towards Sephiroth. "Mama's here. Nothing's gonna happen to me with him around."

The old man shook with laughter. "Ah yes! The mystery is solved. Come, child. I must speak with your mama."

Sephiroth granted Bugenhagen the honor of a small bow. "While I am pleased you will be joining us for the trip to the City of Ancients, I fear for your health, Elder. I can teleport you to the City when the others take the Airship."

The senior bobbed in place with an impish expression. "Your concerns are unnecessary, my boy. I am old, but I believe I have one last trip in me. My place is by Nanaki's side. Now for the real question. Why do you turn away the Planet's messenger? She has visited you multiple times to no avail. In frustration, she has relayed the message to your son. I will leave the both of you to talk this through."

Riku dropped his eyes and spoke through the fingers he stuck in his mouth. "You were mean to Auntie Aerith, Mama. She tried to tell you somethin' important and you called her a homewrecking floozy."

Sephiroth picked his boy up and kissed his cheek. "I have my reasons. When your dada met Aerith, he and I were going through a rough patch. Shinra had decided relationships like ours were bad for morale. I informed dada our marriage would be going through a temporary break until I fixed the situation."

"Our marriage was binding, but hidden. Your dada even wore his wedding ring on a necklace. Where EVERYONE could see. If they would ask, Zack would tell them he was happily married to the love of his life. Aerith obviously never bothered to ask. Scheming homewrecker. Ahem. I am afraid the argument between Aerith and I was never resolved to my full satisfaction. Such is life. Now, what did Auntie Floozy tell you?"

Riku stared at his mama for a few moments before answering. "Auntie Aeeerith says she found a way to bring dada back to us. It will take a couple of years since the Planet will have to heal from Meteor, but dada's coming back. She promised."

Sephiroth hugged Zack's child tight and breathed in his little boy's scent. "Then we should hurry up and save the Planet. Your dada was always impatient when he was missing out on the fun."

Barrett vigorously shook Bugenhagen's sleeve. "Can't thank ya enough, Sir. Tifa and I've were plannin' on getting married later but with Meteor overhead. We figured better now than never."

The elder patted the big man with his other sleeve. "Ho ho ho! I am happy to oblige. I am sorry there is no time for a honeymoon for you and your wife. The trip to the City of the Ancients must take precedent."

Barrett shook his head with a smile. "No worries there, Sir. Tifa and me, we're gonna have a lifetime honeymoon."

Tifa embraced Emma and Elmyra with Marlene held up by all three. "Barrett and I will be back so soon you won't even have time to miss us."

Marlene was able to give a tiny smile as tears dripped down her cheeks. "I'll study hard and be the best chef when you get back."

Emma sniffed. "Don't worry, Tifa. I'll keep our family safe and fed until ya return. If not me, there's Elmyra with her sawed-off shotgun."

Elmyra chuckled through her tears. "My husband taught me to shoot long ago. Never thought I would have to use it. Such a sad state of the Planet."

Barrett slapped his hand against his hip. "Alright, alright, alright! Wallace-Gainsborough-Turk Family hug!"

The women and child emitted various squeals as they were squeezed by the loving bear of a man.

Yuffie finally found the nerve to poke a Sephiroth. The ninja winced when she received a whack of the wing in return. "Okay. I gotta know. You're seven feet tall with your wing hanging out half the time. How the hell can you walk around without people recognizing you?"

Sephiroth sighed and transformed. "Because this is what most people see."

Yuffie waved her hand where Sephiroth's eyes were supposed to be. "So you turn into Everyman. Who is this guy?"

Nanaki sat back on his haunches and tilted his head. "A wonderful choice. The form screams 'I'm a nobody!"

"Nobody? Oh wow. You're right about that. Kunsel? Out of all the people in the Planet to imitate. You pick Kunsel?" Cloud walked up and placed his hands on his hips.

The white male with brown hair, brown eyes, and average height changed back into Sephiroth. "I chose the most boring and bland person I could think of. Unless Kunsel rises from the dead to object, his greatest wish will be granted. He'll finally be married to Zack."

Sora plucked Cait Sith off the white mog and shook the doll vigorously. "I wanna talk to Papa. Somethin' bad's gonna happen! Everybody's leaving. We're going to a different safehouse and Daddy won't tell me anything. I want my papa!"

Cait Sith wiggled out of the tot's hands and took an authoritative stance. "Stop this, Sora. Daddy can't tell you what I'm doing because I refused to tell him. You've always been a good boy. What brought this on?"

Sora crushed the plaything to his tiny body. "Miss you, Papa. Daddy misses you too. He cries every night but I'm not supposed to know. When are we going to see you again?"

Rufus Shinra, in Cait form, petted his son's cheeks with furry paws. "Soon, Baby. Very soon. Papa needs to take care of a few more things and then we'll be together again."

Cloud appeared from the shadows. "Sora, go eat dinner. Elmyra has a full plate ready for you. Try to eat as much as you can."

Sora nodded, kissed Cait on the nose, then walked back to the wedding party with his head down.

Cloud sat down cross-legged in front of Cait Sith. "I love you. I miss you. I cry every night while the whole airship pretends not to hear. You swear all your actions are for me and Sora, but I see the end game. You don't survive. I won't allow this. No matter what happens in that rotting carcass of a company you come back to me and your son. Promise me and you better mean it for once, Shinra."

The crowned toy knelt down and placed its paws over Cloud's hands. "I love you. I miss you. I cry every night while my Turks and Reeve pretend not to hear. I promise, no matter what, I will find a way back to you and Sora."

Cloud's gaze remained on the ground as his hands swayed with the doll's paws. "You better. With all the Shinra babies I plan to have, you're going to have to make a lot more money.

xxx

"Everybody kissed and hugged? Alright then! The Highwind ain't gonna wait for no slowpokes and neither is her Captain. Let's mosey!" Cid waved the crowd to the hovering airship then launched himself up the ladder.

Vincent waited for Sephiroth to return from the safehouse before kissing Riku and handing the tyke over. "Mama, Goompa, and I will return soon. I love you, Riku."

Cloud kissed Sora's face all over before placing the little boy in the cradle of Sephiroth's other arm. "Never forget, Sora. Daddy loves you to the moon and beyond."

When Sephiroth and the boys disappeared, the grandfather and father trembled on their feet.

Thankfully, as always, Cid saved the day. "Hey Valentine-Highwind! This Captain ain't goin' far without his heart!"

Vincent shook off the malaise and leaped to the deck. "A good thing you will never be without it."

Cloud swallowed back his sobs and ran to the rising airship. With a flip of the wrist, on the last rung of the ladder, he landed next to Vincent. "Off to the City of Ancients. Let's hope Bugenhagen finds some good news."

XXX

(Midgar - Train Tunnels-Post Diamond Weapon Battle)

The party came to a gasping stop in front of three perplexed Turks.

Rude waved a gloved hand. "We're off to evacuate the Sectors. Where's the fire?"

Cid waved back while trying not to cough up a lung. "Saw the Tower get hit by Weapon before parachutin' into Midgar. Cloud's off his nut so we're stayin' behind him. Hey, Elena!"

Elena sidestepped a crazed Cloud to embrace Barrett and Tifa. "Congratulations. Stay safe and I'll try to do the same. Damn, it's great to have a family again."

Rude and Reno were quick to rebuke. "Hey!"

Elena peered over her shoulder. "You know what I mean. Reno, you're the same with Cloud and Sora, so do your magic."

Reno handed his EMR over to Rude and slowly swayed over meeting Cloud's laser gaze with each step. "Calm down, Spiky. I know what ya saw, but it isn't the truth. There was a secret tunnel underneath the Tower. Tseng and Veld got Rufus on a helicopter and sent it far away from Midgar. You know me. I lie to perps and broads not Sora's Daddy."

Cloud dropped his sword with a clang and covered his face. "My Rufus is all gone. Weapon blowed him up."

Reno hugged the blond tight. "So that's where Sora gets it. Rufus did receive some of the blast, but he promises to heal and come back to you."

Cloud snorted. "I'm not Sora. Rufus isn't enhanced, and the healing is going to take a damned long time, but he's alive. I'm better, Reno. You take care of the citizens and we'll take care of the rest."

Reno kissed Cloud's cheek then motioned to Rude and Elena. "Sure thing, Mr. Strife-Shinra."

The group watched the Turks run off in opposing directions.

Cid wrapped his arm around Vincent's waist. "We take extended family to a whole new level."

Barrett gaped around at the surrounding darkness. "You love it. Cait! Where the hell are we supposed to go? Every tunnel leads to a tube to another tunnel!"

Cait Sith appeared two tunnels down and danced in place. "Apologies. I meant to say your other left."

xxx

(Proud Clod Battle Aftermath)

Scarlet staggered out of the robot wreckage. "Hey, I know you. You're that little bastard's daddy. Reno stopped me from slapping some good manners into him last time, but the Turks are gone, and you'll be dead soon too. Once I round him up, I'll have a fantastic time beating the little shit to death."

Cloud cracked his neck, laid the sword to the side, and went to work with his bare hands.

While Cid went to check over Heidegger, Barrett held Tifa's arm. "Let the man have his crazy. Scarlet's earned it."

Tifa shrugged the hand off but apologized with a kiss. "Just getting a better look. I love watching a great artist at work."

Vincent craned around Cid's shoulder. "Is he dead?"

Cid straightened up and cuddled his sharpshooter. "Yeah. Wasn't the battle either. Fatass died from a heart attack. Shocking."

Sephiroth walked down the stairwell. "Oh for love of the Goddess! I've been waiting for over ten minutes. Strife! It's dead already. Move out!"

Cloud shot up, shook off the excess blood and gore, and ran for the stairwell, grabbing his sword along the way.

Tifa muscled a trunk open at the base of the stairs. "Barrett! Look! It's perfect!"

Barrett pumped his fist and helped Tifa remove the gun from the chest. "Next to you, Baby. Best wedding present ever!"

Cid caressed Vincent's flawless face. "You know who's comin' up next. If you teleport with Sephiroth to Riku, Ah'll understand."

Vincent kissed Cid's fingers then the tip of his nose. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

xxx

(Hojo Battle)

Hojo transformed to a third form. The mad scientist had waited for the rest of the party to join in the battle, but the group left the fight to Vincent and Sephiroth. "I am willing to admit my mistakes. I have been getting daily reports about Riku's outstanding improvements over the last few months. Not from the Turks, unfortunately. Backstabbing ingrates. Teleportation at such a young age. I realize now Jenova and Sephiroth's genes have bypassed the country bumpkin's myriad faults. The child shall most likely surpass the mother. Just as planned. I shall take great joy in welcoming the tyke to my grandfatherly bosom."

Cid Highwind could not let that stand. "Hey dumbfuck! Get a clue befer ya die! Here's Vincent. Here's Sephiroth. There's you. One of these things ain't like the other!"

Sephiroth allowed his full glory to unfold. "Father, with your demons unleashed, will they attempt to hurt me also?"

Vincent's irises swirled from crimson to gold. Momentous black wings erupted from his back. "Oh Firstborn, we have neglected to show you our love as we have for our little prince. This shall be rectified in the future. We would sooner send ourselves back to Hell than to harm one silvery strand. You are welcome inside the cloak whenever you wish."

Sephiroth lit up with a gleeful smile and launched his angelic form at the loathsome beast before him. "Can't wait."

When Sephiroth punted Hojo skyward to be choked by Vincent's golden gauntlet, Tifa nudged Barrett's arm higher, so his recording viewer could capture all the action.

The newlywed next sat down near an amused Cloud. "You can join in if you want. Hojo hurt you and stole years of your life too. I'm sure Vincent and Sephiroth won't mind."

Enjoying the show, Cloud shook his head and leaned back on his elbows. "Nah. The Valentines have me covered. I'm enhanced but there is no way I can do things like… that."

Tifa cringed at the sight. "Yuck. Right on the chainsaw. Sephiroth and Vincent are the perfect tag team. Barrett! When the guts rain down, you're my meat shield!"

Barrett side-eyed his saucy wife. "I ain't no gut shield, woman!"

Tifa eeked and hid behind her broad husband's back. "Here comes the rain!"

Slapped on all sides by various parts of bloody dead Hojo, Barrett dropped his arms, and suffered the deluge, sensing Cloud and Cid had joined Tifa. "Goddammit."

XXX

(Leaving The Northern Crater - Post 'Sephiroth's' Defeat)

Triumphant with victory, but saddened by the end of the journey, and all they had lost; the members of AVALANCHE and the warriors they had recruited along the way lay slumped all around the limping airship.

Sephiroth grabbed a handful of spiky blond hair and yanked. "Stop laughing, you insane chocobo. The Jenova clone barely resembled me and it wasn't that funny."

Cloud took the tug with increased giggles. "You sure? 'Cause it really REALLY looked like you. If you cut off your legs and replaced your lower half with feathers. Pretty white pillowy feathers. "

Sephiroth reared up to deliver a god-like reckoning when it was cut to the quick by Captain Cid. "Shut it! If Sephiroth wants to be a fan dancer in the future, he's welcome to it! Now if y'all wanna see Aerith save the Planet. Come on outside."

Except for a heaving Yuffie, the exhausted group managed to stagger out to the flight deck.

Barrett finally noticed his viewer had lit up and clicked the on button. Marlene's joyful face filled the screen. "Hey, Baby. You seein' the pretty light too? It's Auntie Aerith fixin' what needs to be fixed."

Marlene waved in Tifa's direction. The fierce fighter had rested her dirty face against her husband's solid arm. "Hi, Papa! The light's getting rid of all the icky stuff. Hi, Mama! I miss you."

Tifa's lower lip trembled, but she managed to reply. "Hi, Baby. Mama misses you too."

Cloud held Cait Sith up by the scruff of the neck. "I'm going home to Sora to get a well-earned night's rest. You have one full day. When I visit Rufus, it will be with our son. I don't care if you cover him with a pup tent, but make Shinra presentable enough for a five-year-old to see."

The stuffed cat seemed to ponder for a moment then held up its pointer finger. "The purple stuff?"

Cloud shook the plaything to emphasize his point. "Not the purple! Never the purple! I would like Rufus to recognize his family not talk to the wandering imaginary animals."

Cait flumped in place. "Ya drive a hard bargain, Mr. Strife-Shinra. We'll do what we must."

Yuffie hugged Nanaki's neck. "We never did investigate the Ancient Forest east of Cosmo Canyon. Bet there's plenty of loot just laying around. You game?"

Nanaki emitted a loud woof and wagged his fiery tail. "Absolutely. Let the adventure never end."

XXX

(Healin' Lodge - A day or so later)

Cloud stood in the doorway with his teary-eyed son in his arms. "See, Baby. Papa's healing. The doctors just replaced his white suit with a white body cast. You can see his head just fine. Here, let's give him a kiss. Careful."

Rufus bit his lip as Sora's slight weight curved the mattress. The gentle kiss to each corner of his chapped lips helped to ease the constant pain. "Oh thank you, Sora. Just the thing Papa needs to heal. I will be on my feet before you know it."

Cloud lowered Sora to the floor and pushed the tot Reno's way. "I heard Emma packed vanilla cookies and strawberry lemonade for your snack. Try to eat most of it. Papa and I need to talk boring adult stuff."

Sora dragged his feet before turning in the doorway. "I love you, Papa. Get better soon."

Once his child had reached the end of the hall, Cloud dropped into the chair Tseng had vacated. "What am I going to do with you?"

Rufus was able to blow blond bangs out of his eyes. "Not much I'm afraid."

Cloud ran a finger along his husband's cheek. "After this visit, I'm walking to the next wing over and having the Tyrell procedure done. Reno will take Sora back to the safehouse. No doubt ready to beg for a home-cooked five star dinner from Emma. After two days of healing, I should be cleared to conceive our next child."

Rufus could only give a pained smile. "My heart says yes, but my overworked catheter says no."

Cloud leaned over and left a sweet trail of kisses all along his Shinra's face and neck. "With our wedding, Sora became a legitimate Shinra heir. Tseng has confirmed the Turks consider me a blood Shinra and will be treated as such in the future. Copious semen samples collected from your Junon era were found in Hojo's lab. All viable for subsequent fertilization attempts. Here's the clincher… You never had me sign a prenuptial agreement. Funny that."

Cloud delivered a kiss which made Rufus's cast crack then walked out of the room with a wave and a Cheshire's grin.

Rufus counted the steps needed for Cloud to reach the next wing over before erupting. "TSEEEENG!"

An armed Tseng slid in. "What is it, Sir?"

Rufus made his cast creak. "Get me the purple stuff! Double dose me!"

The Turk Director holstered his weapon and clutched Rufus's bandaged hand. "Don't do this, Sir. I'm sure Cloud merely wished to give you the impetus to heal faster."

Faint cracks appeared along the Shinra's cast. "My husband did a damned fine job! Threatening to use my Junon junk! The kid will come out with four heads and eight arms!"

Tseng had to pause for that. "Your lifelong dream realized, Sir. Think of the paperwork flow."

Rufus paused himself, but then shook himself back into immobile action. "I am sure Cloud would love the baby regardless, but family pictures would be awkward to say the least. Where's my purple!"

Tseng placed strong hands over struggling shoulders. "Sir, there are other ways to improve your healing. Since you insist on thumbing your nose at the Gods once again, may I suggest the Forbidden Materia."

Rufus whistled his agreement. "To the Secret Forbidden Materia Room!"

Tseng retreated with a wince. "There has never been a Secret Forbidden Materia Room, Sir. The Forbidden Materia is safe in a black bag currently hidden underneath the snack table with the vanilla cookies and strawberry lemonade."

Rufus wiggled his eyebrows, since he couldn't wiggle his arms. "Get that irradiated crap away from my son and into this room where it will do the most good. If Cloud returns home to a two-headed Sora, I'll never hear the end of it."

XXX

(Rocket Town - A Week After Holy Saves The Planet)

Cid adjusted the last cinder block under the broken-down car permanently parked on the planned front lawn of the Highwind-Valentine-Fair Compound. The Captain waved his arms in Vincent's and Sephiroth's direction. "Can ya believe it? Out of everything, Old Mabel survived! Our own Meteor Monument! Once we add flowers, she'll be a beaut!"

As Vincent consulted with a visiting Veld, Sephiroth surveyed his new home with a wrinkled nose. "A broken-down car on cinder blocks and two used trailers surrounded by crumpled beer cans. Oh Zack, your ultimate dream for us has become reality."

Sephiroth's reverie was brought to a halt by Zack's son hoisting a bag of wrinkles in his direction. "And what is that?"

Riku jiggled his present with immense joy. "Ruffles. Veld says he's a blue shar pei. Turk trained and everything. A new puppy has to come with a new house. It's good luck."

Riku placed the pup on the ground and stood back.

Sensing the judging glare falling from on high, the pup's form collapsed into a morose rug of wrinkles.

Riku scrunched down and petted where the dog's head was supposedly hidden. "Oh no! He flat dogged! Mama don't be mean! Ruffles will be a good boy. I promise."

Sephiroth sighed and gingerly picked up the puppy by the scruff. Emerald eyes met eye wrinkles. "Turk trained, hmm? Riku is your mission. My father and I can take care of ourselves and Cid is Meteor-proof. Do your job well and you will be welcome in my pack."

Ruffles answered with a sharp bark and quick lick to Sephiroth's nose.

Dropping the dog to the ground to be squeezed by Riku, Sephiroth turned to view the house plans Vincent was going over with his old Partner. "I suppose we're lucky Rufus owned a company which produces themed prefab houses. Fairy tales? Oh no. Father! Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs? Who's Dopey? Forget I asked. He's still crowing about the rusty car."

Vincent couldn't help but beam a little. "It's the model with the most rooms. They're well-sized and the sewing room can be changed into a meditation room. Cid's work office will be placed on the left side. It's perfect."

Veld pulled out another set of plans from nowhere. "Don't you want to see the plans for your home? I'm sure Zack will love it when he returns. At least ask me which fairy tale it's based on."

Sephiroth held his hand out towards his surrogate father while still looking away. "Rapunzel, let down your hair! What will make me send Zack back to the Lifestream with one punch? Hearing that every damned day."

Veld sidled up to the former General's shoulder. "There's a turret…"

Vincent peered over the other shoulder. "The turret is already set up as a library/small reading room. There's a painting room, a sun room, and even a matching dog house for Ruffles. Oh Sephiroth, this is glorious."

Sephiroth couldn't help but smile a little when Vincent and Veld hugged him from each side. "I suppose so."


End file.
